


The Forgotten

by Mutha_fkn_Penguins



Series: The Alkwin Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Sam, mentions of physical abuse nothing too serious, verbal abuse toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutha_fkn_Penguins/pseuds/Mutha_fkn_Penguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange Dissapearences are happening all over the state of Arizona. Team Free Will have to figure out what's taking them and how to stop it. Along the way the Doctor and Co. join along for the ride. But will everything go according to plan? Is the Doctor's past going to catch up with him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First things first  
> General Disclaimer: This is a not for profit work. I do not own any of these character except for my OFC. Everything else belongs to their respective owners!
> 
> Cool that's out of the way. This is my first fan fic so please be gentle. I'm quite proud of this little thing and yes my OFC does play a HUGE role in this FanFic just a heads up. Please enjoy and let me know of anything whether it's grammatically incorrect or an inconsistency in something. Thanks!

"I got nothing down that way Dean."

"Yeah zilch that way too." Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was getting annoyed. It's been three days and they've gotten nowhere. "Come one. Let's go see if Team Fly Away Home had any luck."

The boys headed towards the open manhole. Dean hated hunting Shifters. (At least that was the current theory on what they were hunting.) They always chose the sewers as their hideout for some reason. It didn't help that he had stepped in a puddle of questionable liquid earlier. Sammy climbed out ahead of him, and he followed his brother out.

Luckily their motel was just down the street. So he didn't have to soil his Baby. A shower was due after a long day of sewer searching and Dean wanted nothing more than that and a cold beer. He wasn't a fan of Arizona, at least not in the summer. _Seriously who builds a city on the freaking sun?_

Their motel room was the same as every other one in their life, musty wallpaper peeling at the corners, generic queen mattresses and the faint smell of cigarette smoke. That was home away from Bunker. When they walked in they were greeted with the closest thing they had to family. Cas was standing by the window, posture straight and attentive. It wasn't till he noticed Dean and Sam that he seemed to relax. His family intact and safe.

At the table was Meredith, face glued to the computer and typing away furiously she threw the peace sign to the boys to acknowledge their arrival. She was wearing her usual jeans, combat boots, green tee, leather jacket and her raven hair up in a quick bun. All of which were slightly muddy. Hidden away were a pair of ginormous wings and Sam always wondered how she managed to fit them under a jacket. " _Shh it's a secret_ " she'd say whenever Sam or Dean asked.

Meredith's light British accent was the first to break the silence. "Uuuuuggghhhhh we found nothing before you ask. We came up as empty handed as you lot look. I'm just confused I went back to searching through the missing person’s files to see if we missed anything linking them together. Something we missed. Something.... In the corner... Of..... Gaah! It's useless nothing connects them. They just up and disappear." She threw her hands up in defeat.

"We'll figure it out Wings. I just really want a freaking shower and a burger right now." Dean grabbed his duffle and marched to the bathroom.

"Don't use up all the cold water!" Sam yelled after him. "Never thought I'd say that."

"This heat is a tad extreme. It got to what... 117 today. And I had to wear a jacket! The looks I got. They all thought I was insane!" Meredith chuckled. "Although it wasn't as bad as the looks Cas got."

"I do not feel the heat. I didn't think it necessary to remove my over coat." Cas looked down and fixed his tie. He walked away from the window and joined the other two at the small table.

"Lucky you." Sam muttered taking the laptop away from Meredith and continued researching. They sat in content silence. Occasionally snickering at Dean who could be heard faintly humming Metallica.

"Hey I think I found something."

  
"What is it Sam?" Meredith inched closer to the screen to see.

  
"I think the disappearances aren't just happening in Phoenix. There's similar disappearances all over the state too. I'm surprised we didn't notice. Get this, one couple disappeared and their car was still running. It seems as though some disappearances have been occurring in New Mexico too but it's mostly happened in Arizona. Look." Sam pointed at the screen. By now Dean was out and listening. He got closer to see too. "Prescott, Yuma, Gila Bend, Wickenburg, Flagstaff, Globe, Why-"

"There's a place called Why?" Dean snorted out, rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

"Shut up- seriously though. It's happening all across the state. I'm surprised the government hasn't actually gotten involved yet." Sam closed his eyes rubbing them hard. It was long day for all of them. Wandering around the sewers wasn't easy on a 6'4" back. He was tired and ached all over which Dean noticed.

"That's it." Dean snapped out. "Sam shower. Then we'll grab some food and pick it back up tomorrow. It's 11 o'clock already and we'll need rest if we're gonna be driving all over the state."

Sam followed instruction. He was exhausted, and a cold shower sounded great. He disappeared into the bathroom.

"Something feels wrong. What would be taking people from all over the state?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. Something similar happened once back in England. But it was just some vamps. They were taking young girls from across the country. 'Building an army' they said. They weren't exactly hiding their tracks. Messy those ones. Only took me a few days to track them all down, unfortunately I was too late to save the girls. And this was back in 1430's so no antidote yet." Meredith answered knowingly.

Sometimes Dean forgot how old she really was. Heck. Sometimes he forgot how old Cas was. Both seemed to be creatures untouched by time. Almost forgotten. The difference was Wings (as Dean dubbed her because _Meredith was too damn long_ ) had actually lived through all this time. Where as Cas had just watched from afar, and until recently never really felt or understood human emotions. There was something in Meredith's eyes, a sadness that Dean supposed only came with age and knowing that you'll outlive everything you come to love. She never let on how sad she was. She put on a big smile and carried on. Which was something Dean loved about her. No chick-flick moments.

She came to the Winchesters not long ago. After the whole ordeal with Dick Roman ended. Meredith showed up out of nowhere to help clean up what ever loose ends there were. She never asked questions. Just gave orders. And the exhausted brothers trusted her for some reason. They'll never know why they did either. Dean, usually the one to give orders, was reluctant at first but eventually gave in. Once everything was back to 'normal' she disappeared again. Not without exchanging numbers first.

  
It wasn't until the day she showed up at the Bunker doors covered in blood and with a broken wing and heart that they officially took her in as a Winchester. After all Dean had a soft spot for broken things.

Once Sam was out they headed to the diner down the road. It was nicer out at night so they walked. Enjoying the 80 degree air.

"Nice! Village Inn. You'll like this diner Dean. They specialize in pies." Wings wiggled her eyebrows.

"Awesome!" He all but ran inside.

________________________

"Dude wake up." Sam shook Dean awake.

  
"Mmm where are we?"

  
"Prescott. Four people disappeared here which is a lot considering it's not a very big town. Meredith told us to stop here, there was something she wanted to show us." Sam climbed out of the car followed by Dean and Cas.

They straightened up they're suits, Dean made sure Cas' tie was on upright this time. And gave him his FBI badge and straightened out his trench coat. All the while Cas watched Dean carefully. Sam always wondered if there was something more between those two. If the way Dean fusses over Cas all the time didn't give something away it was the constant staring. But Sam never pushed it. They'd figure it out on their own... Hopefully.

Meredith was waiting under a gazebo in the park. Which seemed to be on the town square. There was a tall old concrete building in the center of the park which read 'Courthouse'. The streets were busy for a small town and there were dogs and people all over. Small stands were set up everywhere with people selling art, jewelry and the likes.

"Dude funnel cake!"

  
"Focus Dean.” Sam said as he spotted Meredith and led the way.

They found her surrounded by little kids. She was entertaining them with some 'neat tricks', there was a shimmery gold mist emanating from her hands somehow changing shapes, from a dog to a horse to a bird, then Sam personal favorite, a Dragon. She stopped when she noticed her team.

"Sorry beasties. That's it for now. Time to be an adult." She pouted with them as they awwww'd and ran off to their respective parents. "Children." She sighed. "So easily amused.....as am I. What was I going to tell you?..." She stared up at the roof expectantly.

"You were gonna show us something..." Sam piped in.

"Oh! Right! But first things first.” She turned to Dean.

"What?" Dean answered.

"Funnel cake." She clapped her hands together and started toward the stand.

________________________

What Meredith needed to show them was in one of the many bars across the street. Wings flashed her fake Fed badge at the bar tender and she let her through to the kitchen which was sealed off.

"One of the four people missing disappeared from here. Thing is there was a fire. But no body. Not even ash. The fire seemed to be caused by some freak electrical accident on this wall. Which has no wires running through it. Bullet holes in the opposite wall. There are large footsteps going from one side of the kitchen to the other and they just seem to stop.Guys this is huge. It messed up this time. Hopefully you guys can see something I didn't." She pointed it all out to the boys like she was a flight attendant. "So. Recap. Freak fire with no real cause. Bullet holes. Missing guy/missing body. Foot prints."

"Well obviously what ever the guy was shooting at, regular bullets don't seem to hurt it." Sam said examining the holes in the wall. They seemed to have penetrated the wall at angles. Like they had ricocheted off of something.

Cas was staring at the footprints. They were indeed large and almost oblong. Almost not even footprints. They were too mechanical. Too... Cold. Why did he feel like he'd seen something like this before? What could have made them?

"Whatcha thinkin' Cas?" Dean snapped him out of his deep thought. Cas shook his head. He didn't want to say much. Maybe he was imagining it. He'd never seen anything like this. Had he?

"Nothing. I'm just not sure what made these." He gestured to the prints. He knelt down and touched the prints. Something felt wrong.

"Well boys seen enough? I wanna get out before the real FBI show up again." Meredith quietly announced. "I already took pictures and made sketches. I just thought you'd want to see it yourselves, maybe spot something I missed."

____________________________

Back at the motel room Meredith had rented out they compared notes. They had split up that day and talked to family and friends of the victims finding any connection. Just like back in Phoenix, nothing connected them. There was an air of frustration as none of them even had the faintest clue. People were disappearing and they weren't a single step closer to stopping it. Meredith said something about a quick flight to clear her mind. Dean wandered aimlessly around the room with one of the many lore books they kept in Baby's trunk. Sam had fallen asleep on the bed and Cas was staring out the window.

  
"Dean?"

  
"Yeah Cas"

  
"Have you ever wondered if there was more out there?"

  
"W-what?"

  
"Like out in the sky. Beyond our own. Have you ever wondered if there was more?"

  
"What like other planets with life? Aliens?"

  
Cas nodded.

  
"Well, no... I never thought of it. I've been too preoccupied with ours I never thought of other planets." Dean set the book down and walked over to the window. Cas was watching Meredith fly aimlessly around. Her wings carrying her through the air with ease. Whenever she picked the motel she picked ones on the outskirts of the town, ones she could easily fly around and not draw attention. Dean felt a pang of guilt he never cared and just picked the first motel they saw. Dean promised himself from now on to pick out of the way motels, for Wings' sake.

Cas kept staring at the stars in a pensive silence, and Dean followed suit. What were they gonna do? They had nothing to go on other than some foot prints. Dean was getting frustrated. How many more people were going to vanish? What-

"She's not human."

"What?" Dean was ripped from his thoughts. "Well yeah. She isn't. She doesn't age, and if the wings and changing eye color weren't a big giveaway it was the gold mist thing she's got going."

"I meant she's not of this earth. She wasn't born here. I don't think she knows it. Her soul is ... foreign and it seems twisted. Like it was torn apart and put back together. She is a good person...." Cas drifted off.

"But..?"

"But..." Cas nodded. "There's something dark and hidden away. Something that could be dangerous."

"Yeah well let's not make her mad then."

"No Dean that is not what I meant-"

"It doesn't matter. She's like a little sister now and we'll deal with it when we get to it." Dean huffed. Perhaps because he didn't want to admit Cas may be right. There was a fire in her eyes that only appeared when she had had enough. She became a soldier with no mercy and no remorse. It reminded Dean of Sammy when he was soulless. There were times when they would be surrounded on a hunt and she knew her new found family was in danger of not making it out. She glowed bright and drew her swords out of literally nowhere, ready for anything. Everything that posed a threat was dead in the next minute. Her speed and agility only surprising them in those moments, but it didn't come without consequences. Dean hated it when she went Rambo Mode. Shortly after they would be safe she would collapse in agonizing pain. Migraines, she'd say, but Dean wasn't too sure.

"DEAN!!"

Dean snapped back into action gun drawn and ready to shoot. Sam burst up from the bed, knife drawn. "What! What's wrong?!"

Cas pointed at the window and they both watched in horror as a huge blue box spun wildly out of control and headed right to Meredith. Dean ran outside and started yelling at Meredith to turn around! To come back! Anything! But she was too far. She couldn't hear them and was too distracted by her phone to see the oncoming danger.

The box hit her with tremendous force pinning her onto it. And they fell. The box went straight to the ground with Meredith trapped underneath. The two vanishing into the tree line. Dean started running into the pine forest followed closely by the other two. The forest was huge and it was night out nearly impossible to see even with their flashlights. Dean continued searching anyway. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to find her and give her the stupid lecture about flying and texting. He was going to find her alive.

"She'll be fine right?! She'll be ok?" Sam sounded shaky and scared. Which was rare for Sam, it reminded Dean of when they were kids and Dad would be gone longer than promised.

"She's gonna be ok. Probably a broken bone or two but she'll be fine I'm sure. Come on. Eyes peeled you two." Dean waved them on and delved deeper into the forest.


	2. TARDIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it so far. I wasn't lying when I said Wings would play a major part in this, and it's pretty much going to stay that way the whole way through. 
> 
> None of the characters besides Wings belong to me. This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

The doors to the TARDIS burst open and spilled out the coughing trio and billowing smoke. "What is wrong with you!" The Doctor exclaimed at the box. Worry painting his face. "It's like she's upset with me." Smoke was coming out of the open doors.

"Maybe use less mallet next time." Rory was standing by the Doctor staring at the police box. It had been their home for so long he was starting to grow attached to the ruddy thing. Every time the Doctor pulled out the rubber mallet Rory would flinch and stroke the nearest part of the TARDIS in apology.

"Where are we?" Amy wandered around outside breathing in the smell of pine. They were in a forest that much she knew but beyond that she had no clue. "When are we?" She wondered out loud.

"DOCTOR WE NEED TO MOVE THE TARDIS!" Rory yelled in a panic.

"She doesn't want to listen to me. Why?! What's wrong?!" The Doctor bounded over to Rory who was knelt down on the ground. There was a body right next to the TARDIS what looked like a wing was pinned underneath. The Doctor stared in horror and immediately began pushing the TARDIS off. "Help me you two!" He yelled out.

Amy ran over and helped Rory and the Doctor push the TARDIS over. After many attempts and a lot of "sorry"s from the Doctor, they managed to topple her over. The TARDIS groaned in objection to being practically kicked aside. "Well maybe if you didn't land on people we wouldn't!" The Doctor snapped at the box.

He knelt down next to the body. It was a girl with thick Raven hair covering her face. Luckily, she still had a pulse, but it was rapid, her wings stretched out beside her. They seemed extremely sturdy since they toppled trees over when they had fallen at her side. They were magnificent, almost three and a half meters each. A few feathers were bent in odd ways which made the Doctor feel extremely guilty. He ran his fingers along the bones to see if anything was broken, asking Rory the nurse to do the same to the other wing. After delicate inspection they assumed nothing was broken. She was just unconscious.

They folded up the girls wings and got to putting the TARDIS upright, which was easier said than done. After the task was complete the Doctor ran into the TARDIS straight to the medical bay. He grabbed all he could including blankets, a med kit, a pillow, a lamp and two hand held torches. He didn't want to move her until she was conscious.

When he ran back outside he was greeted with an odd sight. The girl had moved. She had cocooned herself in her wings, a motionless bundle of feathers. He set the things down and ran over to her. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began waving it around her.

"That's odd." He announced to his companions. "Oh this is wonderful!" He exclaimed suddenly bouncing on the balls of his feet. He looked like a kid at Christmas. "Look! Look! Look at it and tell me what it says!" The Doctor shoved the screwdriver in Amy's face.

"I don't see anything." She answers wearily.

"Exactly!" The Doctor jumped with glee and ran back over to the feathered bundle. "The sonic isn't picking anything up! I have no idea what species this is!" He liked his finger and stuck it in the air then licked it again. As if tasting the air. "Earth, we're on earth. Earth. But why are you on earth? What business have you on earth?" He stared at the feathers in wonder.   
________________________________________

Dean shoved his way through the forest. Gun ready and flashlight beaming. He could hear the other two behind him. Cas was burning hand prints into trees every now and then to mark their way. Sam was calling out.

"Meredith!"

"Wings where are Ya!" Dean joined in the chorus.

"Hey Cas, is there anyway you could like lock onto her and fly over?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. "She's hidden from me. All angles in fact. Much like the ward I burned into your ribs, only its naturally a part of her. That why I wasn't able to reach out to her and warn her of the box."

Sam sighed. It was worth a shot. They had to find her. Maybe her wing was broken like when she showed up at the bunker. That took two months to heal and three until she could fly again. He couldn't bare to think of her injured. She'll be fine. Right?

They kept going occasionally calling out to her. Walking deeper into the woods.

________________________________________

"Blimey my wing!" Meredith groaned. Clutching it closer to her. It didn't seem broken not that there was much that could break them. She shuddered as a memory stirred. Forget it don't think about that.

"Oh! Good your awake! Doctor she's awake!" A girl spoke up. Scottish? Reflexes kicked in and she whirled her self upright in one fluid continuous motion, dagger drawn from the inside of her left boot. Ready for any attack in half a second. Which was a mistake, the world spun around her and she was headed for the ground again.

"Woah. Woah. I got you." A man now. British like her. He was wearing a bow tie? And tweed? Where the hell am I? "You should sit down for a bit we sort of had a nasty accident." His voice was soft and soothing. Kind almost. Who was this man? Suddenly pain erupted from her temples and she clutched her head and shook violently. Images flashing through her mind. _NO. NOT NOW. STOP._ The man hugged her tighter trying to sooth her. "Shhhshhshh" he began rocking her back and forth. A blanket appeared around her shoulders.

Another man approached and opened her eyes shining a light in them and took her pulse. "It's not a seizure." He stated and continued fussing over her.

"There must be something we can do." BowTie said. Worry filling his voice.   
Then, as suddenly as the pain came it was gone. She stopped shaking but was out of breath. Right. She remembers now. She was watching YouTube on her phone, flying around enjoying the sky. When. A box? A blue box hit her. She snapped her head up and looked around. Where was she?

Carefully she removed herself from the mans arms and stood. BowTie following her every movement. She looked around eyes darting here and there, taking in every detail of her surroundings. Her eyes glowed an ominous bright blue, and adjusted to the pale moon light. She lifted her head and sniffed the air. Yup still America, still Prescott. She gazed upon her company two gingers. Standing incredibly close to each other. _Ok. Either a couple or siblings._ Then the man who had comforted her. He was standing uncomfortably close to her. He looked like a bloody hipster. Bow tie, suspenders, suit jacket, hair rustled and a worried look on his face. "You dropped this." He said and hesitantly handed her her silver dagger, acting like it was the most disgusting thing he's ever touched. He held it from the blade and it didn't burn his skin. Ok so maybe not dangerous. She took it and put it back in her boot.

"Who are you?" She asked, wings fidgeting in annoyance. "And out of the entire bloody sky you had to have crashed into me?"

"Yeah sorry, about that. She's a bit stubborn lately." He patted his blue box fondly. "I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. That's Amy and her husband Rory." He gestured to the other two. "Where are we if I may ask. I know we're on earth but not sure where...... Or when....my watch is acting funny..."

Meredith stared with disbelief. "I-I...w-well your in Prescott, Arizona.."

"America!" Amy smiled.

"...and its 2015?" Meredith finished. Now it was her turn. She got up close to the so called Doctor and stared. She could see something in him. His soul? Perhaps. It was different. Always moving always changing. Like it wasn't the same as it was when he was born. And wait. No. Her senses picked up a strange kind of beating. His pulse. He can't have two hearts, that's not really normal. Much like.... Her wings opened slightly, apprehensively, she circled him. "What are you? You're not ... Human...."

"I would ask you the same thing." He said plainly. She stopped in her tracks. He turned to face her. Merely inches away. Like he was looking into her very being. "What are you? I've never seen anyone like you."

"I-I'm not sure." Was her answer. And it was true. All her life she never met another like her. She was just as lost at her identity as this man was. There were memories of before. When she was a little girl, but she put them far away so as to not bring the pain again. It always hurt to remember.

Then she heard it. The distant, faint call of home.

"Sam" she breathed out. And she turned to the direction that the voice came from.

"Meredith!!" It grew closer.

"Here!"she yelled back. She could hear the bushes and trees rustle as they ran towards her. She could feel the vibrations on the ground as they ran faster. Then there he was. Sam burst through the foliage closely followed by Dean and Cas. He ran to her and hugged her tight. She didn't want him to let go. She didn't want to let him go, but it had to be done when she heard the click of Deans gun.

"It's ok Dean. They're safe." In an instant she snapped her wings out to shield the three newcomers behind her. Her eyes glowed a fierce blue in order to grab his attention. Dean had a habit of shooting first and asking questions after lately.

Dean hesitated. "That box crashed into you. I saw it."

"That's the TARDIS. I'm the Doctor" he said as he stepped from behind the curtain of dark feathers. A look of awe on his face as he examined the wings closer. From a distance he swore it looked like the night sky.

"It's ok Dean. They apologized and helped me back up. Look nothing's broken." She motioned to her self. She slowly reached for the gun and pushed it down pointing it towards the floor. She closed her wings around her and approached Dean carefully. "It's ok Dean. You can put it away."

Dean lowered his weapon and stood up straight. He took out a flask and handed it to the Doctor. "Fine but you three need to take a drink from this. It's just Holy Water. If your not a demon you got nothin' to worry about."

Fascinated the Doctor grabbed the flask, waved a metal tube thing with a green light around, shrugged and took a swig. Nothing happened so he disappointedly handed it to Amy and Rory. Amy was about to gulp some down when Rory asked a rather vital question. "Oi, wait Amy! How do we know it's not poisoned? You just hand us something and you expect us to drink it?" He looked warily at the giant men before him.

"The Doctor drank it and he's fine." Amy pointed at BowTie. (Who was still staring at Meredith's wings, really really wanting to poke one, it was kinda staring to bug Sam.) "Plus it's just water and it makes them feel better. They seem to think we might be demons." Amy whispered the last bit to Rory quietly and took a drink of the liquid. "Yup just water." And stuffed it into Rory's hands and pecked him on the cheek.

Once they all passed Deans test. The Doctor had a mountain of questions. Why holy water? How's it made? Who taught them? Why the weapons? Demons exist? Always thought they were legends never real. It went on and on but he never took his eyes off Meredith. She looked at Deans bewildered face, completely amused. It was like watching him babysit and the kid was in the "why" stage of life.

Dean refused to answer any questions. He simply turned around grunted a sarcastic "thanks for Wings" and headed back towards the motel. Followed closely by the other two. Meredith hung back a bit. There was something about this Doctor. She couldn't quite figure it out. She stared at the three of them in pensive observatio-

SLAM

The doors to the TARDIS shut loudly. The noise brought the boys running back, guns drawn.

"NononononoNONO!" The Doctor ran back towards his blue box trying desperately to pry the doors open but to no avail. "Why are you doing this now?!" He yelled and slammed his hand on the door. He turned to his companions, "she's rebuilding herself..... Again. She won't let me in till she's done."

"How long will that take?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. It varies, aaaand she's grumpy with me so it might be more than usual out of spite!" The Doctor said begrudgingly. The TARDIS seemed to groan in return. He plopped down onto a patch of grass and fiddled with his screw driver giving the wooden box a glare or two.

"Boys." Wings motioned to Dean and Co. "We can't leave them."

Dean scoffed, and stared at her. It was difficult for him to trust people, this Meredith knew. So she had to up the puppy dog eyes. Honestly it was ridiculous Meredith was nearly 1500 years old and she was treated like the youngest sibling. Not that she minded. Sort of. Maybe a bit.

"I didn't tell you boys. Shortly after I fell I had another... episode. The Doctor calmed me down and Rory checked to see what was medically wrong, bless him. Amy, I think put a blanket on me I can't remember. Regardless of the accident, they took care of me while I was unconscious. We should at least stay with them till light. Tis too dark now to head back to the Inn anyway." She looked up at the ridiculously tall men around her. Her boys. If she flashed the right smile they'd do anything.

"Tis?" Sam snickered.

"Shut up it just comes out sometimes. If you were as old as I was..." She laughed back, that was confirmation enough.

She had everyone start collecting wood to get a fire going. "We'll stick with Ya till Suns up." She heard Dean say to the Doctor.

"Thank you. What are your names I don't believe I caught them."

"That is Sam Winchester. This is Dean Winchester. And the girl you crashed into is Meredith Alkwin. I am Castiel Angel of the Lord." Cas pointed to everyone as he announced their names. Including himself.

"Right, sorry, by the way Meredith. Again." The Doctor locked eyes with Wings for a bit. Dean didn't really want to trust the guy. But much like how it was with Wings years ago, he couldn't help it. He just did. For Christ's sake he didn't even know the dudes name. "And sorry, did you say angel? Like holy angel? Gods angel? Your not made of stone are you? An angel? That's not... Wait a ...minute..." The Doctor stood up and walked over to Cas and started waving his screwdriver around him then looking at the results. Muttering silently to himself smiling like he knew a secret no one else did. Cas seemed... amused.

"That's should be enough wood." Amy stood back to admire their work. "Anyone got a light."

"Crap." Dean was patting his pockets. He could almost slap himself. How could he forget his lighter for crying out loud.

"Don't worry I got it." Meredith snapped her fingers and gold spark lit a roaring fire, bursting from the wood. Everyone jumped back a bit. "Woah! Seems the firewood here's a bit dry. Got to turn it down a notch before we set the wood ablaze." She lowered her palm and the blaze turned to a warm flame dancing and licking the tinder around around it.

Amy stared at her. "How did you do that?"

"Hmm? Don't know I just reach out and tell it to light and it does. Comes in handy when Dean forgets his lighter which is more often than not." Meredith sat down near the flames ignoring the indignant "hey" she received from Dean. She stretched her wings out as far as she could. It felt nice to let go, to not hide. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she abandoned the jacket and stopped caring. Sam sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"So an actual angel." The Doctor turned to Wings. "Does that make you an angel?" Asked slyly. He knew something he just wouldn't tell yet. Amy and Rory knew that tone all too well. He was up to something.

"No. I may not know what I am. But I know what I am not. And I am not an angel. First off you lot can see my wings but you can't see Cas'. And second, I don't have any grace. Believe me Cas checked." Meredith reflectively rubbed her chest like it hurt.

"I can see his wings." The Doctor looked confused, and glanced at everyone. "Wait, you can't see them?" He pointed to Amy and Rory.

"No. Can you?" Rory responded glancing at Amy. Who shook her head.

"His eyes aren't dull. He can even hear my true voice if I used it." Cas seemed to become even more amused. (Dean had never seen him like this, why the heck did this bother him.) Then Cas' expression changed to complete seriousness, like as if a joke had ended badly. "Excuse me, I have to go check something. I'll see you all tomorrow. Just follow my hand prints back."

"Cas wa-" but Dean was too late. In a blink of an eye and a rush of air Cas was gone.

 


	3. We'll take the Case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far. Let me know if I messed up somewhere along the road!

"So hunters huh?" The Doctor sat down next to Dean. He was sitting at the edge of the clearing with his back against a tree. He'd gotten a little grumpy since Castiel's sudden departure several hours ago, so he left the telling of stories to Sam and Wings. The group had taken turns sleeping and keeping watch but the Doctor never really liked sleep. He wanted to chat. Maybe change a hunters shoot-first-ask-questions later mentality. It was a world of possibilities. "I've met a few once. They were mostly after werewolves. I'm sort of a hunter too I suppose. Only I give the creatures a chance first." He gave Dean a serious look.

"We normally get called in when they've thrown away that chance. When they kill little kids and slaughter entire families." Dean said a bit coldly. He didn't even turn to look at the Doc.

_Ok maybe not the best way to start that_. The Doctor remained quiet trying to think of what else to say.

Dean started to feel bad when the Doctor stayed silent. He didn't mean to be curt. He just wasn't really in the mood to talk. Especially with someone who was 'sort of a hunter.' _The hell did that mean anyway_. He probably just manned the phones like Bobby did, but Bobby was a full blown hunter before he took to the phones and lore. Maybe this guy was just into the lore, he wouldn't be much help, but then-

"Hey man, sorry 'bout that." Dean looked over at the Doc.

"No worries, Dean."

"You said you were sort of a hunter right? Have you ever come across something that takes people. Like just kidnaps them and leaves no trace. Well sort of no trace."

"What do you mean sort of?" The Doc turned to look at Dean curiously. A serious searching expression on his face told Dean that maybe this guy knew more than he let on.

Dean began explaining the past week, and their many dead ends. How people seem to just disappear and leave no trace. Then he explained the one case they came to Prescott for. How there was a fire with no real cause and oddly shaped footprints. He explained how at first they thought it was shifters. Then Meredith's idea of vampire army recruits, but how none of them made any sense.

"At first I thought Weeping Angles, but now I'm not so sure." The Doctor responded. He looked pensive. It was certainly something he'd heard of before, but where? Why was this ringing a bell? "Well Dean Winchester and Co." He announced loudly, startling the rest awake. "We'll take the case!" He stood up and straightened his bow tie and flashed a smile at Amy, as she glared at him for waking her like this.

"Wait what?" Dean stood up too. "I only asked if you've heard anything like this before."

"I'm sorry, what case? There's a case?" Rory asked yawning.

"Doctor? What are you on about?" Amy sat up to look at this madman properly.

"We're going to help them track down whatever is taking people. It's all good fun. And there will be plenty of running I'm sure of it." The Doctor twirled his screwdriver around, and smiled gleefully. "Now we should head back to your motel at first light and look at those pictures Meredith took."

Dean was speechless. He couldn't help but smile. They barely knew each other and yet this man was willing to help just like that, not to mention the guy was acting like a total weirdo. He wanted to say No. He wanted to tell them it was too dangerous, but who was he kidding. They were stuck and needed all the help they could get. People were disappearing and this needed to get solved quickly. The Doc said he was sort of a hunter so that means he at least knows how to fight things. He was worried about the other two though. They looked like they've never picked up any kind of weapon before. He's been proven wrong once with Meredith. When they first met, Dean wasn't sure she knew how to handle a weapon, but when she demonstrated flawless technique with anything they threw at her, (except nunchucks, do not give her nunchucks if you want to keep your 'valuables'. She's just lucky Dean will probably never settle down to raise a family anyway. ) he realized that day that fury comes in hidden packages. He just hoped this is one of those times.

"Well we could start heading back now. I only suggested staying because of their box." Meredith said to Dean. She stood stretched out as far as she could reach (which was technically beyond either end of the clearing) and walked to where Cas' handprint was burned into the tree. "I can fly above you guys and you could follow me from below if we get lost. Sun'll be up in a bit anyway." She was excited to have them come along, especially for some reason, the Doctor. She felt safe around him. Something about him just-

"Ahhh!" Dean watched Meredith double over in pain, clutching her head. Her wings stretching out and flapping almost of their own accord. Knocking Sam over and would've hit Amy if Rory didn't pull her to safety. He and the Doctor ran over to Meredith as quickly as they were able. The Doctor got to her first. He grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her close trying to soothe her much the same way he did before. He knelt them both down to the ground and rocked her back and forth in his arms. Her wings had stopped aimlessly flapping and began cocooning her and the Doctor together. The pain slowly faded from Meredith's head and she began to regain her vision.

There she was again in the Doctor's arms, and the world a blurry mess. Why did this keep happening? What was wrong with her? She placed her hand on the Doctors arm to get him to stop rocking. It wasn't really helping but she didn't have the heart to say. She got a good look at her surroundings. Sam was on the ground rubbing the back of his head and Dean was helping him up. ' _Did I knock Sam over?_ ' Immediately a rush of guilt washed over her. How many people was she going to hurt like this? She stood up carefully and slowly. The Doctor stopped her before she started walking away.

"Have you eaten anything?" He asked quietly. Both hands resting on her shoulders, his face was inches away from hers, eyes searching her face....again. From behind him she thought she saw Sam get red at the sight of them. An odd feeling began to ripple through at the possibility of what that meant. Was Sam jealo- _focus Meredith_.

"No not really why?" Meredith looked down at the ground. She felt like she had said something wrong and she was going to get in trouble. She felt like a scolded child? Why? She looked to the Doctor for answers, any answers. She trusted this man even though something locked away in her mind told her not to... because he had done something ... terrible? Where did that thought come from?

"Does this usually happen this often? These episodes, do they tend to occur this often? You have to tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me." The Doctor seemed worried. Twirling his 'sonic screwdriver' as he called it around her face and glaring at it. Frustrated at the lack of results he put it in his front pocket and waited for the answer.

"No, they don't. I haven't had two on the same day lately. It rarely happens now a days as it is. Before, when I first woke up from wherever I came from, it would happen all the time. But it's rarely happened in the past 400 years." She was worried. She remembered those first couple of decades of life where it would be a constant struggle to even walk around. She shuddered at the thought of that being the case again. Maybe the Doctor was right. Maybe she just needed to eat. "Your right." She looked up at her Doctor. "Maybe I just need food in me. All the more reason to head back." She checked her watch, it was 5 in the morning already. There'll be some diner open, greasy food was always the answer right?

She straightened herself out tucked her wings up to her back and started walking towards the edge of the clearing again. The Doctor never noticed that her wings dragged behind her as she walked leaving behind two large trails at her wake. The sun was starting to peak above the horizon. Then what she had said dawned on him.

"Wait. Wait. 'Passed 400 hundred years.' What did you mean by that?" Amy spoke up stealing the Doctors words.

"I-I... Well see.... Umm.... I know it may be hard to believe, but.... I'm incredibly old." Meredith hesitated. Last time she told someone how old she was they didn't believe her at first. It took Cas showing up and telling them it's true for the boys to believe her.

"Oh I'll believe it." Rory crossed his arms and stared at the Doctor. "That ones 917 years old." He gestured toward the Doctor who shrugged sheepishly.

"What? No freaking way." Dean chimed in. Both Sam and Dean were staring at the Doctor now who was bouncing on his feet.

"Yup and being the oldest here I say we go get food. We shouldn't be 'hunting' on an empty stomach." The Doctor started towards the forest. He didn't hear Sam and Dean snort behind him.

"Doctor!"

He stopped and twirled around to face Wings. "Yes?"

"It's this way." Wings pointed in the right direction. "Also, if we're going to act like children I might as well state that in Castiel's absence, I'm the eldest." She giggled at the confused look on the Doctors face. "917. I think I was running away from several villages who believed me to be a witch at that age. Also this conversation isn't done. I'd like to know how you got to the age of 917 and what exactly that blue box of yours is." She turned and walked toward the trail of handprints Cas had left them. They all followed suit.

"I thought she said she was 400 years old." The Doctor whispered to Sam.

"No man, she's more around fifteen hundred. She said the migraines slowed down 400 years ago." He left the Doctor with Amy and Rory and walked faster to catch up with Meredith.

He almost lost her last night he didn't want it to happen again. He walked close behind her, admiring her wings. She never gave them much thought other than the occasional molting (when she would be a complete emotional wreck) she mostly groomed them every now and then in privacy. Sam always thought they were beautiful they were a mix of deep blues and blacks with random flecks of white. She had a little over an 20 ft wingspan and how the hell she fit them in a leather jacket was a mystery that will probably never be solved. Then her eyes were a mystery in themselves. They seemed to match the color of what ever sky was above them. Even starry ones. Dark blues with flecks of white at night and perfect blues during the day. They changed color and glowed when it was too dark to see, that much he knew. But how they could mirror the night sky was amazing to Sam. They looked like an ocean of stars that Sam could just fall into. He had feelings for her. That he was willing to admit. Serious, serious, feelings. He just didn't want to act on them. What if she didn't feel the same way back? What if she got upset with him? Would she leave to avoid awkwardness? What would he do with himself if she did? No. It's best to just.... Ignore it.

After a good forty minute walk they made it back to the motel. The boys had left the door unlocked, but luckily they had gotten to the room full of weapons before the one old room service lady. They grabbed their belongings and packed the car up. Meredith ran to the restroom to throw on her jacket. "It's an ungraceful ordeal." She mumbled. All the while the boys made sure they didn't leave behind any books or weapons. The Doctor, Amy and Rory stood watch outside the room. Once everyone was ready they stood next to the impala that Dean introduced as "Baby".

"Well ummm it's gonna be a tight fit. Three in the front and three in the back but we'll fit." Dean patted his Baby fondly. They all piled into the car and drove back towards town.

________________________________________

Castiel stood at the edge of Jimmy Novak’s lawn. Jimmy's soul may be in heaven now but his memories remained in the vessel, maybe Cas hadn't heard of the Doctor before but perhaps Jimmy had. There was one way to find out.

He walked towards the door and knocked. He waited patiently, recalling the last visit he paid, it did not end all to well. Hopefully this would go better.

Castiel heard the doorknob and prepared for the worst. The door opened wide and Castiel greeted the owner solemnly, "Hello Jimmy." 


	4. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyrights
> 
> Guys Pokemon Go is out!!!  
> Also please let me know if there's anything I need to tweek! Hope you're enjoying it!!

* * *

"I thought they kicked you out of heaven." Jimmy reached out and grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and hugged the angel close. "Please come in. Come in."

Castiel obliged. The house was neat and reminded him of what Dean called an "Apple Pie Life". The walls were a soft baby blue and pictures of Amelia and Claire hung around the house. He remembered what Dean had said about 'small talk' and spoke for the sake of avoiding 'awkward silence'. "How have you been Jimmy?"

"Fine. I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to blame you for everything that happened. It was just, a lot to take in, you know the whole 'your dead now' thing wasn't handled as delicately as it probably should've been." Jimmy shoved his hands in his pockets remembering how he had hit Castiel on the head with an iron skillet in a fit of rage.

Obviously unscathed, Castiel had continued trying to explain how it was inhumane to keep Jimmy in the vessel any longer. As soon as Castiel left the body Jimmy would surely die. It was best to let Jimmy's soul live on in heaven and in peace. But Jimmy wasn't having it at the time.

"After some time to cool off I figured that, maybe you were right. Besides even if I could keep going on earth Amelia wouldn't want me back. She's probably moved on and Claire would kinda feel awkward around me. I wouldn't want to do that to the girls. Just throw myself back into their lives like that. Here I can relive my favorite moments with my family. Heck I could even create new ones. My heaven is with my girls. And you've given me a chance to spend the rest of eternity with them. Well a... a version of them." Jimmy patted Castiel on the shoulder and led him to the living room. It was odd seeing his body and yet not see it as himself. Castiel moved so much more rigidly than Novak did. But he got over it quickly. His time with the Angel and the Winchesters had been enough that nothing could really weird him out anymore. He motioned Castiel to sit down and did so himself. "What's up? How'd you get back to heaven?"

"That is a story for another time. I'll tell you one day, but right now I want to see if you know anything about the Doctor." Castiel leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. It was all business today, perhaps another time he'll stop by and tell Jimmy all about what has happened since he left Novak's soul in heaven. Perhaps over a cup of coffee or some cheeseburgers.

"Well, I don't know. Depends on the kind of doctor you need." Jimmy avoided Castiel's eyes. He obviously knew something.

"No I mean the Doctor. He has a blue box that says Police Pho-"

"Yes, yes, I know him." Jimmy sighed and leaned back onto the sofa, gently rubbing is temples. It wasn't a subject he liked bringing up, he believed in aliens. For crying out loud the boogeyman basically existed why shouldn't aliens? When ever the subject came up he felt like an idiot talking about the giant green creatures that he saw. But it seemed Castiel really needed to know if this Doctor could be trusted. "It was a long time ago. Me and Amelia were on our honeymoon in London when we .... encountered, the Doctor and his friend. A blond girl named Rose. It was almost going to be World War Three by looks of it. Course the media made it look like it was the end of the world, and then wrote it off as some elaborate hoax. But we knew better. We heard the Doctor talk about aliens, other planets and time travel. So there's that." He sat up a bit. It felt good to talk about what he and his wife had seen. Like it was bottled up for years. There were times when Amelia would bring it up and wondered what their life would be like if they had taken up the Doctor's offer to go see a different planet. Just the one trip as a thank you, the Doctor had clarified. But he felt Castiel didn't need to know that bit. "Then a few years later he was back. I saw it all on the news I wasn't in Britain at the time. It was like some giant invasion there were these giant human-looking robots and these over sized pepper shakers duking it out. And again the Doctor was there only he looked different. Maybe it was another guy and the title just passed on, I don't know, but the point is, he's saved us from impending doom much like your boys have. And much like them, he never looked for a 'thank you' or a 'good job' he just went on his way."

"So he's a defender of this planet?" Castiel tried to wrap his head around his new found questions. There are other worlds out there. Things that are not his Fathers creations. A whole new universe of possibilities that he never knew existed.

"Yeah I'd call him that. He's like the CIA. And you and the Winchesters are the FBI. You guys protect man-kind from things of this earth and he protects man-kind from things that aren't." He sat back proud of his little analogy.

"Thank you Jimmy." Castiel stood up and extended his hand. It was something Dean had taught him. 'It helps people trust you more and you ain't being rude' he had said. That's what Castiel wanted. For Jimmy to trust him even though he had given him every reason not to.

Jimmy took Castiel's hand and shook it. He led the angel to the door where they said they're goodbye's and 'till next times. With a rush of air and the sound of feathers Castiel was gone.

________________________________________

  
Dean stared at the Doctor in amused shock. There is no way he just said what he said. He looked at the other two next to him. Sam was just as confused as he was but Meredith kept staring at the menu like nothing was wrong. "Ok so your blue box-"

"TARDIS." Meredith chimed.

"Right, the TARDIS, is your space ship cuz your an alien with two hearts and it takes you to different planets and it also travels in time?" Dean was still a bit lost even though this was the sixth time they've gone over this. Sam still couldn't wrap his head around it right. He knew time travel was possible with Angels, but an actual time machine? No way.

"Can't we get on with it?" Meredith slapped her menu onto the table. "How are you 917 years old? If you don't mind my frankness." She looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"Well you see I-"

"Hello Dean."

"Holy shit Cas! Warn a guy!" Everyone at the table jumped at Cas' unexpected arrival. He stared at Dean with his usual tilted head and squinted eyes.

"But you prayed for me to come here. You said I 'should hear what the Doctor is saying' that I would 'love this'." Cas was confused. Why pray to him and then chastise him for answering. Dean confused him sometimes, but it was ok. Castiel was used to it and didn't care. He will always show when Dean called.

"Dude. Just- just grab a chair and join us." A flustered Dean pointed to the nearest chair for Cas to sit on. Why did he have to say that out loud? Wait. There was nothing wrong with wanting his best friend to be here. So why did it wig him out that Cas announced it to the group?

  
They continued on with their breakfast the Doctor explaining everything about himself, from the two hearts to the regenerations, and how he's always wanted to be ginger. Amy told them about fish fingers and custard, about their adventures together in the blue box. Rory explained about him being a Roman and waiting 2000 years for Amy. When the check was paid for, Cas decided it was time to get to business.

"So I went to go visit Jimmy Novak-" Cas began.

"Jimmy! Jimmy and his wife Amelia! I knew it! Stupid doctor! I HAD seen you somewhere before!" His hand seemed to reflexively slap himself in the face... repeatedly. "How could I forget Jimmy! Hello Jimmy are you in there?" He peered right into Castiel's blue eyes as if there would be a tiny Jimmy standing in the pupil. All he saw were bright blue eyes, so he sat back down. "That's how you do it right. Dean told me. You ask permission and use the body as a sort of vessel? Hello Jimmy." He waved. "It's been so long. He helped out a bit when we were trapped in Downing Street all those years ago." He told his companions. "How is Jimmy?"

"Dead. But he's fine. Like I said I just visited him in heaven. His soul is happy and well." Cas paused to let the Doctor register that his friend had moved on to the next plane. One that even his TARDIS couldn't get to. The Doctors face suddenly grew very cold and he pointed his screwdriver threateningly at Castiel.

"Did you hurt him in anyway? Was his death his choice? Because I swear to you if you hurt him-"

"You what? Build him a cabinet?" Meredith spoke up. It was usually up to her whenever things started getting out of hand. She reached out and pushed the screwdriver down making it point at the table instead of her angel. "He made the right call. He knew the vessel was going to be destroyed and not by his choice. By forcing Jimmy's soul to leave the vessel he prevented Jim from feeling the agonizing pain of having your body blown apart to pieces. Jimmy would've died anyway there was no way around it. All Castiel did was prevent Jim from feeling pain. Yes, perhaps he was upset with Cas, who wouldn't be. But Castiel was right to do what he had done." By now Meredith had stood up and gained an air Of command. Her fierce blue eyes locked in place with the Doctor's. She had his undivided attention, she knew he was seeing reason. "Cas meant no harm to Jimmy, he did what any angel should have done. Put the soul first. Jimmy was inadvertently a part of so many hunts with the boys he knew the risks as well as anyone. He was more upset about not seeing it to the end than he was about formally dying."

The Doctors expression softened. Something told Meredith this man was not someone to anger. He seemed like he would tear universes apart to save those he cared about. A twinge of pain made its presence known behind her eyes as a memory stirred. _No. Ignore it._

"Alright." The Doctor took a breath to steady his emotions. Meredith was right. If Jimmy was going to die anyway he would rather it had been a painless death. "So what did Jimmy have to say."

Castiel retold Jimmy's story, it wasn't much to go on but from there Castiel had done his own research. He flew to London to a place called Torchwood. There a Captain Jack gave Castiel any information he may need. Including a wink and a phone number that Castiel had discarded.

"Here." He took out a file from his inside pocket and pulled out images and research papers on several species not just the two Jimmy mentioned. "I think what we are looking for are these." He pointed at the Cybermen pictures. Immediately the Doctor's face grew somber. Cybermen were not something he wanted to encounter again. Castiel continued through his findings. "The disappearances fit their behavioral pattern best. Taking people and I believe it says 'upgrading them'. The rest just seem to enjoy killing. Except for these. Apparently one touch and your thrown back in time and they live off of the potential energy left behind." He pointed at the images of the Weeping Angels. "They explain so many confusing situations." He seemed to mutter the last bit to himself.

"Alright Doc. What do you know about them? You've fought them before according to Jimmy. How did you end it last time?" Dean sat up straight ready to learn.

"It's impossible to do what I did again. We'll have to find another way. They're difficult to destroy. They're bodies are metal and bullets don't affect them. They're not human anymore, not really its just a human brain in a walking cage with all its emotions turned off." The Doctor seemed perturbed. Like there was a memory there that he didn't want the subject to touch. "If you turn the emotional signals back on they become self aware. They grow to hate them selves for the metal monstrosities they were forced to become and the horror of what happened to them can trigger mixed electrical signals and kill them. But not with out pain. I would rather leave that as the last option. It's painfull to see someone go through that. I don't want to scar them emotionally in their last moments."

Team Free Will took a moment to digest this. Who could be behind this? They must have someone pulling the strings. Then Wings remembered something. She had heard all about the big invasion on the news. She had kept clippings just in case. There was a newspaper article back at the bunker with an interview with the leader of Cybus Industries. ' _Blast it! It's all in the bunker_.' If only she didn't have to hide and wait till night they'd have the information in less than three hours she'll just fly over and grab everything and come right back. She abhorred hiding. ' _You'd think in fifteen hundred years you'd get used to it Meredith._ ' She couldn't stand the restrictions of blending in. It was so boring. If only she could.... Then something occurred to her. Nothing is really stopping her. She watched her rapidly growing family converse about where to go next. They didn't care she wasn't normal and that's all that mattered. Maybe Sam did but only for her safety, which was ridiculous, she can take care of herself. No one was stopping her other than herself.

"That's it I've had enough." She stood up and made to get out of the booth. "I need something that's back at the bunker and we're too far to drive. Give me a few hours. I'm done hiding who I am, people are going missing and we need to find them. We wasted enough time as it is eating and chatting. I'll be back and we'll keep heading north. Flagstaff next. College town someone must've seen something. Maybe the TARDIS will be done by then." She quickly ran outside. Discarded her jacket into the open window of the impala, and wiggled her wings free. Sam got up to follow her outside saying that she should think this through. Scientists will want to take her in for tests and she'll never be able to live a normal life. That's when a crowd began to gather. Meredith extended her deep blue and black wings and soaked in the morning sun. It felt so good to finally be free, to stop caring what people thought or said.

She placed one hand on Sam's cheek whom probably didn't mean to lean into it. Meredith looked so beautiful like this. Sam didn't want her to leave. The sun highlighted natural streaks of brown in her usually raven hair and her smile was almost coy and playful. It was good to see her happy, but Sam still worried for her well being.

"Sam." She caressed his cheek and smiled at him. She loved the fact that somebody worried so much for her when she was used to spending her days worrying about man kind. "My life has never been normal with you around, and for that I'm grateful. Why should I keep hiding any longer? And if the scientists want me that bad they'll have to catch me first." She shook with a quiet laughter.

Taking a step back she jumped high and with an immensely strong flap she darted into the sky spinning like a top as she went up. Several strong flaps later she was soaring in the open sky. People cried out, pointed and took pictures but she didn't care. Not anymore. She was free! She twirled through the air with amazing agility climbing higher and higher. Her wing tips stroking the clouds around her causing them to whirl away and dissipate. She filled with glee and couldn't help but giggle, it had been so long since she last flew in daylight. She loved the night but there was something comforting about the Suns rays that Meredith had begun to miss. Once she was content, she quickly made for the bunker.


	5. The Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a non profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

"Do you even know what you are?" The Doctor asked Castiel quietly.

"I am an angel of the lord." Castiel was confused. He had said this. Did he need to prove himself again? Why are people loosing so much faith. "I am a soldier of heaven." He stared quizzically at the Doctor.

"Curious." The Doctor stared at Castiel right back. Inches away. Trying to figure out exactly how this creature believed it was something else entirely. Something made up. Then it dawned on him. That's probably, exactly, quite possibly, what happened. He needed to run a few scans with the TARDIS before he could be completely sure, so he just stayed quiet. Castiel's wings opened slightly in apprehension.

He noticed Castiel's wings didn't exactly have a color. They were every color and yet no color all the same as cliché as that seemed, and they were almost crystal like in shine. He guessed if a human could see them they would say they were black, but the Doctor could see them for the beautiful nameless color they really were. With every movement came came the soft sounds of a breeze. They weren't physical like Meredith's, the Doctors hand could pass right through it, he couldn't touch them. Almost like they were simply an idea. They weren't as large as Meredith's either, they didn't drag behind him, but still substantial in size. Still intimidating if need be. They fidget around giving away Castiel's thoughts and emotions when his face remained stoic. He gave the 'angel' a reassuring smile when he was caught staring at its wings.

"So what do we do now. The TARDIS is out of commission and we need to travel north." Rory was confused as to what was going to happen next. They were standing in front of the courthouse and waiting for Meredith. She was right people were missing and they needed to figure it out. "We need to know where they're going. From there we can move on. It's going to be a lot of people. Where can you hide a lot of people, and where can a lot of people disappear without calling attention?"

"Rory! Brilliant! In order to prevent more we need to find the ones already missing. Ok think. Think." The Doctor began to pace back and forth. "Somewhere busy and people are always moving. New faces everyday where they can take people and not raise too much suspicion. I assume they're not ready to pull off a full on invasion that's why they're taking their tim-OH Good! She's all done!" The Doctor pulled out a regular looking key but it was pulsing bright yellow. "Geronimo!" The Doctor turned to bolt towards the impala when Dean reminded him of something important.

"What about Wings. She'll be back any minute and her phones dead so we can't call her. We need to wait for her first." Dean thought the Doctor looked like a child at Christmas who was told not to open any presents. He sort of pouted and kicked up some dirt earning a giggle from Amy and a smile from the rest. The Doctor really really wanted to go. The TARDIS had rebuilt itself. He wanted to see what was new and what had changed and where the tennis court ended up.

_______________________________________

 _Not much..... Further.....come on Meredith....._  
She struggled to breathe, and with each flap a piercing pain shot through her chest. The blade had cut deep and she was loosing a lot of blood. The duffle bag hung around her uninjured shoulder and her long silver and white sword was clenched tightly in one hand glistening in the sun. What on earth happened? She couldn't even remember what she was fighting. Or how many there were. She supposed it happened so fast. What she did remember was stopping at a shop for some water. But then what happened? A mild headache began to develop behind her eyes. She hated this. Why couldn't she remember things with out it hurting? It was like everything was locked away and the key was pain.

She was gliding over Prescott once again and she cleared her thoughts, right now she needed her boys. She began to drop down toward the park beneath her. This wasn't going to be one of her more graceful landings. Another wave of pain and everything went black.

_______________________________________

There she was. Sam was relieved to she her flying above them intact. He didn't want to admit how worried he was, he had had a terrible feeling since she left. Were these feelings ever going to go away? He sat quietly admiring her flying and absentmindedly brushed away a few stray drops of water off his arm.

Dean stood up and waited for Wings to land so they could get going. The Doctor was actually starting to get on his nerves, he was so anxious to see his freaking box he was bouncing off the walls and non-stop talking about time streams. It was starting to hurt Deans head.

"Sam! When did you hurt yourself?!" Amy looked at Sam's arm. Rory immediately ran over from Amy's side to check on Sam pulling out his med kit from his pocket.

"What? I didn't." He glanced down and saw his arm a bloody mess then a gut wrenching feeling hit him hard. It wasn't water that landed on his arm. He quickly stood and watched Meredith head toward land at a much faster speed than she should be.

"Slow down Wings. Come on you can do it. Prescott don't need a crater." Dean muttered under his breath staring at Meredith. She seemed to have no intention of slowing down. At that point he grabbed the Doctors arm and yelled "RUN!" They ran to the steps of the courthouse yelling at civilians to do the same. They watched in panic as Meredith's unconscious body slammed into the ground bursting the concrete sidewalks nearby. Her wings splayed out at awkward angles as she dug into the ground with tremendous force. The air around her grew thick with dirt and dust.

Sam was the first to bolt out towards Meredith, calling out to her as he ran, but Castiel got there first. He was already dragging her out of the mess she created. She was bleeding, profusely. There was a large gash on her left side, and several cuts along her arms and on her face. Her right shoulder seemed dislocated and bruised. Castiel quickly healed her cuts before anymore blood was lost. Hung on her left shoulder was a large duffel bag, which Castiel removed, and her blade was still gripped tightly in one hand.

"Dean! Take me to the TARDIS quickly!" The Doctor insisted. "There's a medical bay in there and we can't fit her in the car like that!"

"Ok Doc! Sammy stay with everyone." Dean and the Doctor ran towards the impala and sped of towards the TARDIS.

A crowd had begun to gather around them and police began to show up and approach the group. Castiel thought about what Dean would do, he would take control of the situation. He flashed his FBI badge at one of the cops and ordered them to make a perimeter. Keeping people back from Meredith whose wings were still moving, and flapping every now and then.

Sam was scared but he didn't show it. He was holding Meredith on his lap her wings moving about at her sides. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure. Shes not human so I don't know if her pulse is supposed to be racing all the time, or if her internal body temperature is supposed to be sky high." He was worried. She wasn't waking and her temperature was at 125, far from natural or safe for any human. But she wasn't sweating or hot to the touch. Rory was knelt at Meredith's side fussing over her pinning down one wing underneath him so he doesn't get hit in the face. Castiel had healed her cuts but he needed to fix her shoulder. With a loud POP he set it back in place. He began to check her bones for any breaks.

"She had a large gash on her side here." Castiel had returned and began explaining to the medical man just how badly she was injured. "She most likely fainted due to the loss of blood which caused her to crash."

Amy in the meantime flashed the psychic paper and began telling the paramedics to tend to the onlooking crowd some of them were in shock and one lady had passed out. When the paramedics insisted on entering to tend to Meredith, she called Castiel to help handle this. They couldn't afford to let them take her. She wasn't human and who knows what would happen if scientists got hold of a sample of her blood. They tried to keep control while they waited for Dean and the Doctor, but they wouldn't be able to for much longer.

"Hurry Dean." Amy said under breath.  
______________________________________

Dean drove at incredible speed, the Doctor sat in the passenger seat gripping onto anything possible. They never spoke a word to each other Dean focused on the road and the other focus on not panicking. He could handle his TARDIS but not Dean's driving. They made it to the motel in a matter of minutes. Both men jumped out and ran into the woods following the trail of handprints.

They burst into the clearing and stopped, dead in their tracks.

"Hello sweetie."

Leaning against the TARDIS was a blond woman with the craziest hair Dean had ever seen. She had on a blue top, jeans and combat boots. Strapped to her leg was a a weird looking gun. Dean immediately pulled his out and aimed at the chick. "Know her Doc?"

"Yes, I do unfortunately." The Doc smirked.

"Unfortunately?!" She scoffed and walked towards the Doctor. "And I thought I was your only friend allowed to use guns." She walked right up to the Doctor and planted one right on him. Dean was about to yell at her when he noticed the Doctor kissing back. He sighed and put his weapon away and walked towards the TARDIS to examine it. How was this going to move? How will it fit everyone? And how are they going to fit Meredith in there. Meredith!!

"Hey Doc sorry to cut that short but we got stuff to do remember?!"

"Right!" He broke off their embrace and bounded to the TARDIS door. "Sorry about that." He fiddled with the lock and ran inside. "I'm sorry, WHAT?!!" Could be heard yelled from inside, along with the faint sound of running on metal grates.

Dean swore he heard an echo. A warm gold light washed out of TARDIS through the small crack in the doorway. He was tempted to walk in but at the same time every instinct told him not too.

"I'm River by the way." Great. She was British too. "River Song, good to see your keeping him out of trouble." She laughed and sauntered into the TARDIS after the Doctor. Dean took a breath and followed suit.

"NOPE!" He immediately walked back out. That's not possible. No freaking way is that possible.  
_Oh god._  
Hyperventilating.  
Keep your cool Dean.  
What the hell?!  
He ran around the TARDIS. Twice just to be sure. Then walked back inside. River was leaning against the main consul staring up at the oddly shaped golden arches. The very center was a weird tube thing with more tubes inside. There were stairs leading down to a deck below that looked like a messy closet and a hallway broke off to the left. The Doctor appeared out of a random door from the right, out of breath like he just ran a marathon.

"She's exactly the same!" The Doctor exclaimed. There was a groaning sound coming from the ground. "Ok, ALMOST exactly the same! The pool isn't in the library this time."

Wait pool? Library? What?

"What do you mean? She looks different to me." River wandered around the room lightly brushing her fingers across the controls. Was that a typewriter? Nothing made sense to Dean anymore.

"Well of course she different to you, you didn't see what she looked like before she rebuilt herself a few years ago." He was confused why did she go back? Did she like this better? Either way she was still his Sexy, whatever she wanted was fine with him. "Fine. Whatever you want Sexy. First things first, we're picking up your car Dean."

"What?" Dean was still amidst a culture shock.

"Hold on tight!" He pulled a lever and started fiddling with things all around the consul, bouncing around pulling this pushing that dinging a bell there. Everything shook and jolted Dean off his feet. He grabbed hold of a railing and clung to it for dear life. If he had been getting over a fear of flying before this cemented it for good. Then with a shudder the TARDIS came to a stop.

"Let's make sure I got it in the right room." The Doctor bounded to the hallway off to the left and entered the first room. Dean still clutched to the railing refusing to let go even when River tried to tell him everything was ok. "DEAN!! Don't you want to see your car?!!" The Doctor yelled out from the doorway. Dean stood, his legs shaking, he slowly walked over to where the Doctor was. It was a huge garage with every kind of scooter, and bike, and was that one floating? In the middle of the room sat his Baby. He checked her front to back. She was fine and he gave the doc the alls good thumbs up.

"Fantastic! Now off to the rest of the group."  
The Doctor turned to head back to the controls Dean ran after him. He braced himself this time, grabbing hold of one of the large arches. The room began to jolt back and forth, the TARDIS made a weird wheezing noise that Dean was too terrified to notice before, a green light radiated from the big tube thing, which Dean had no idea what any of this crap was called. He gave a big sigh of relief when it all came to a stop. He made for the door and burst through to step on solid ground. The TARDIS may be fast but it's not his favorite mode of transportation.

"That was quick, you've only been gone for fifteen minutes." Sam began picking up Meredith with the help of Rory. They had tied her wings to her side with Sam's belt. "I hope that thing really is bigger on the inside cuz I don't really see a way we'd fit in there."

"Dude trust me. It's awesome and not awesome at the same time." Dean helped the other two carry Wings in, who surprisingly weighed more than one would think, with the Doctor leading the way to the medical bay. Amy, and Cas followed and closed the door behind them. People were snapping pictures like crazy and asking all sorts of questions that they didn't have the time to answer. The sooner they left the better.

"River!" Amy ran over to the blond woman and hugged her tight.

"Hello mum." She hugged back with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm sorry did you just call her mom?" Dean wasn't having it. Nope.

"Dude. Help me. We need to get her on a bed. We'll deal with this later." Sam was getting frustrated. His first priority was Meredith, once she was safe he can deal with the shock. The Doctor led the way down the main stairs, past the giant closet into a library and around the corner was a medical bay. All the meanwhile explaining to Rory how yes the TARDIS is different but no not really she just went back to how she was before they met her.

They set her down and Rory started turning on the machines. The Doctor ran back up stairs and told them to hang on tight they were going to go somewhere they wouldn't get disturbed. Apparently there was a cop knocking at the door. He ran up the stairs and into the control room.

Sam grabbed onto a chair to steady himself and was confused as to why Dean and Rory were grabbing onto pillars like they're life depended on it. Then the TARDIS began to wheeze and jerked forward knocking Sam off his feet and onto the floor. There was so much movement he was glad Rory had strapped Meredith down on the bed or she would've flown off. Then as quickly as it began it stopped. Rory stood and straightened himself out and got back to work on the X-ray like machine he had been powering up.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked out of breath.

"Going to run a full scan. Checking her organs as well as checking to see for any fractures." He was pulling on all sort of switches and pushing buttons. Sam sat down on the chair he had tried to brace himself with. "No no you two need to leave."

"What? No way!" Dean finally let go of his pillar of fortitude. He didn't fully trust everyone just yet.

"This is like an MRI. I'm going to stand in that tiny cubicle over there and watch the screen as this machine," he gestured toward the giant camera above them "takes the picture. I'll call you as soon as I'm done I promise."

"Fine." Dean grabbed Sammy before he began to protest. He figured Sam had a thing for Wings, and knew he wouldn't leave her side willingly. So he dragged him out before he could fully register what was going on.

They climbed the stairs back up and found a peculiar sight. The doors to the TARDIS were wide open and outside was nothing more than the vastness of space. The stars shined bright and yet it was still dark. Cas was floating outside of it with a cable tied to his ankle with the Doctor holding the other end tightly. Dean would've been extremely worried of it weren't for the fact that Cas looked so freaking happy. He had giant goofy grin on his face. Which grew even bigger when he saw Dean. "Dean you should try this!" He yelled back at his human.

"No. No way man that's too much for me. You have fun" Dean looked around to see where the other two had gone.

Amy was apparently exploring the TARDIS. River was leaning against the consul watching Cas and the Doc. Sammy went up to her and introduced himself.

"Sam Winchester." He reached out a hand which River took.

"Dr. River Song. Pleasure." She turned to his brother. "You must be Dean, right?"

"Yup." He offered his hand too. "Sorry about, you know, the gun thing."

"It's alright, love. One can never be to careful." She gave Dean her biggest grin.

"You called Amy mom." It wasn't really a question. It was more Sam trying to make sure he heard her right.

"Yeah she's my mum. And Rory, my dad."  
She crossed her arms and waited for the question. The inevitable question of 'how on earth is that possible?' But she didn't get it.

Sam and Dean just looked at each other. Sam sighed and walked over to the Doctor and sat on the edge of the TARDIS, feet dangling in the void of space. Dean sat on the stairs. He needed a nap. This was a lot to take in. They were in freaking space! That woman is that other woman's daughter and dudes daughter, and was also seeing the Doctor. It was too much. He hoped Sam was doing ok. He glanced over at his little brother, man he looked exhausted.

Sam watched his feet dangle in the nothingness around him. It was full of stars and yet so lonely. In all his life he'd never seen anything as bizarre as this. He'd been to heaven and hell, and this was the craziest place he'd been to so far. He looked out at the vastness before him. It was like staring into Meredith's eyes. Galaxies reflected out of them only this time they were real. The stars were right in front of him. Off to the side was a pink looking cloud, a nebula, he remembered. He had gone through a space phase when he was younger. He could name all the major constellations, but here they were at a different perspective.

"All right times up." The Doctor began to pull Castiel back into the TARDIS. Castiel was grinning ear to ear. He had floated in space! He was far away from heaven and his brothers and sisters. He was in a place that his father didn't create! It was so liberating! He ran over and sat next to Dean and began describing what it was like to just float.

The Doctor sat down next to Sam, and took a deep breath. "How are you Sam?" He was practically looking INTO Sam. The Doctors gray eyes seemed to carry the weight of the world and a sadness he had only seen once before. A sadness that only comes with age.

"I'm ok. I need to sleep. This is all so much to take in. Nothing can really surprise me anymore." Sam stared out into space. It was true. After today, it was a whole new world.

"I have something to tell you. It's about your friend Castiel." The Doctor said in a hushed whisper.

"What is it? Is he ok?" Sam glanced at the Doctor, bracing himself for bad news.

"He's fine. I ran some scans with the TARDIS while you two were down in the medical bay, and my suspicions were right." The Doctor began to fidget around. There were moments like before when he would show his age with a single glance, and moments like these where he acted like a five year old. "See, there's no such thing as Angels, or demons for that matter, there is always a scientific explanation for everything. At first I was confused as to what could be pretending to be Angels and for what reason. Then I realized what he was and just to be sure I waited until I scanned him." The Doctor took a breathe and twisted toward Sam. "He's a Carrionite. His entire race are Carrionites. Well a type of carrionite. A subspecies if you will. They're much more powerful. Capable of creating pocket dimensions and maintaining them. Hence heaven and hell and what seems like they're ability to travel back in time. They aren't really going back in time, they just create a pocket dimension for a short period of time, and it can be very draining. Then there's the prayers. Carrionites are creatures that use words of power to achieve great deeds such as making Holy Water and blessing people or items. They use runes and certain types of signs as defenses and wards. Now most times Carrionites are creatures of evil bent on turning mankind into slaves, example: demons, but it seems this particular subspecies the 'Angels' went in the complete opposite direction."

"Wait so your telling me Cas is an alien and doesn't know it?" Sam stared at the Doctor. "Why are you telling me this? Why not him? He should know shouldn't he?"

"I think it would be best if he didn't. They aren't doing anything wrong. In fact what they are doing with heaven and hell is for the betterment of humanity. He has no idea what his 'father' looks like doesn't he? He's never met God? Because he doesn't exist. There maybe one or two Carrionites pulling the strings but they're well hidden behind the façade they created. In the end it doesn't matter what he is. He and his siblings do good on your planet, so if they honestly believe they're Angels I say let them. I just wanted someone to know, and Dean is a little too attached to Cas to see reason." The Doctor patted Sam on the shoulder and stood up letting Sam digest it all.

"As for you Professor Song!" The Doctor called out. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I just wanted t-"

"Doctor." Rory stood at the top of the stairs holding an X-ray in his hands. He seemed confused and nervous. Sam stood and went over to Rory.

"Dude, what's up? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's just resting and rebuilding her blood supply. I thought it was odd for her pulse to be so high so I ran a scan to see if anything was wrong with her heart, and well..." He trailed off.

"What is it Rory? What is wrong with Meredith?" The Doctor was inches away from Rory's face both hands on his shoulders.

"Look." Rory handed the Doctor the X-ray. He took it and walked over to the computer screen where he attached it and powered up the monitor. The Doctor became very rigid at the sight. All color seemed to drain from his features completely. He sat down on a chair and placed his head in his hands.

"What is it?! what's wrong?!" Sam was getting frustrated. He Dean and Cas hurried over to the screen where Amy and River were already staring at the X-ray then at the Doctor. There on Meredith's X-ray were two hearts.


	6. Blackouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders

  
"I don't understand. Is she a Gallifreyan or isn't she?" River was at a complete loss. She had no idea what to think. What else out there could possibly have two hearts?

"I don't know! The TARDIS doesn't find anything in the scans. Literally there is nothing not even an outline. It just comes up a complete blank! Like I've scanned nothing! She could be but she couldn't possibly be." The Doctor paced back and forth. Trying to think of an explanation, any explanation. Any other circumstance he would have been utterly delighted to find another one of his kind, but Meredith had certain attributes that could make her very very dangerous.

"How can she be and not be a Time Lord? She has two hearts isn't that normally a dead give away?" Amy insisted on everyone being happy about this. Wasn't this good news? "I don't understand why you're mad?"

"Time Lords don't have wings Amelia!" The Doctor burst out. "This is extremely very not good. There are two ideas running through my head and both involve things that make me very very cross." He shook a finger in her direction, and she stayed silent.

Meanwhile Sam had gone down to sit by Meredith's side till she woke. Dean had been quietly listening, he was too far out of his depth on this. But...

"What things?" Dean and Castiel twin spoke. Castiel was always listening. Always curious about the Doctor and his fantastical world and never interrupted, simply watched. Dean simply half-accepted it all and moved on but this concerned family. He needed to know everything he could know.

The Doctor simply glanced at the 'angel' and continued pacing, rubbing his hands together, thinking. "Dean, does she have an old looking pocket watch- oh never mind that wouldn't make sense! She's not human! If she were a Time Lord why is she stuck in one regeneration. She should've regenerated when she crashed. She should've almost immediately. Even with Castiel's healing she still would've triggered the change. But why!? Why isn't she changing?"

"Maybe she's sort of frozen in place?" Rory chimed in. He had been rather silent since he brought the X-ray up. Staying at Amy's side. He knew exactly what happened when the Doctor got angry, and it seemed like he was headed in that direction.

"She could be, but again that would involve things that make me very, very cross." He got up close and practically whispered his response to Dean. There was a fire in his eyes much like he would see on Wings before she would go Rambo, only the Doc's didn't glow. Maybe the Doctor was right maybe she was like half Time Dude. There were a lot of similarities between her and the Doc. "Do you know why that would make me angry Dean Winchester?"

"No." Dean didn't want to admit he was a little scared of this dude. Dean was completely at his mercy out here. They were floating around in space where even Cas couldn't zap them out, but Dean stood his ground. He stared right back at the Doctor locking eye contact. "Why, should I? Am I supposed to know everything that pisses you off princess?" Dean stiffly asked.

"Because...." The Doctor ignored Deans taunting. "If she was stuck in one regeneration, and she was a Time Lord, how would that happen, if it's not natural? How would she have wings? How is it that she doesn't die? What would have to be done to her for that to happen?" He stared at the group expectantly, pacing around. "How was she trained with every weapon imaginable? How is it she can't remember anything about her past?"

"You think someone experimented on her or trained her to kill like was done to me?" River was seeing where this was heading. The Doctor simply looked back at River staying silent afraid of what he was thinking. If his theory was true then that means that someone out there had knowledge on everything Time Lord. They ripped open her back and stitched on wings, genetically mutated her and probably took her apart and put her back together like a sick puzzle, then to protect their identity wiped or blocked off her memories. Why would anyone do such a thing to a person? To one of his kind? This got him heated, torture was one unforgivable thing, but turning her into a lab rat was worse, especially messing her brain.   
  
"The brain is a delicate thing. In order to have all the answers she would have to remember, and if it's true. If, IF, because I'm not sure," he bounced, waving his hand around his sides as he spoke. "if someone or something did things to her who knows what bringing down that barrier might do to her. She could remember everything that was done to her. Every. Last. Excruciating. Painful. Detail. That could drive a person mad." The Doctor paced about the TARDIS. Amy had rarely seen him like this before, it scared her a bit. She knew he had every reason to be angry. Meredith could be the only other Time Lord out there besides River and there was a possibility she was treated like a lab rat.

"So you're trying to decide weather bringing down this wall would be safe or not? Weather or not it is worth the risk?" Castiel was paying close attention to everything the Doctor was saying.

"Well we're not gonna do that." Dean finally found his voice. This reminded him too much of the situation Sammy was in when they got his soul back from hell, and how Sam had gone nuts and practically shut down. It was painful to live through and he didn't want Wings to go through that. "We're not risking her like that. She can't know. About nothin'. Not yet. We'll figure out what she is and what happened to her another way, and we WILL figure it out. Because if what the Doc says is true, if some sick bastard did this to her, I promise you we're gonna hunt down this sonnovabitch." Dean stood tall making his promise mostly to himself and to Meredith in the deck below. "Because we're family and you don't just let crap like this happen to your family without giving a little hell back." Dean stared at the rest of them. These people were new in Deans life, they'd only just met, but already Dean felt a bond with them, not quite family, but definitely people Dean could trust. They've all proven themselves to him in some way. Except for River, but he'll deal with that later.

"There is my other theory but it seems... unlikely." The Doctor spoke mostly to Dean. He got close and whispered something in his ear, all the while Deans face grew somber.

"No. No way. That's not possible." Dean stared at the Doctor. There was no way Meredith would've volunteered for this, to be someone's puppet? why would she?

_______________________________________

"Who are you?!" Meredith yelled at them from inside. Wings raised high and half open in a threatening display. She knew they were out there. She could sense them, in a perfect circle.

No answer came.

These odd creatures had appeared suddenly and surrounded the abandoned fill up station she had been nicking from. She drew her sword the moment she felt threatened, it glistened in the fluorescent lights. Long, thin, white and silver blade, curved slightly at the tip, and a gold hilt. It had odd looking glyphs etched into the sides of the blade. Meredith had studied it for centuries and could never figure out what they meant.

"I demanded to know who you are and what it is you want?!" She roared at them again, but they just stared at her. Watching quietly.

Then all the glass in the station erupted, showering her in shattered glass, leaving cuts in her arms and face. Two demons came at her suddenly from the left and two more from her right. She drew a second sword and sliced two of them in their midsection, sending an electric spark through their stolen bodies. Their knees buckled and heads tilted back releasing an unearthly scream and a black smoke. Meredith corkscrewed into the air and bursted through the ceiling of the gas station landing lightly among the debris on the roof, the other two demons followed her up like she knew they would. She tucked her wings in tight, and spun in a deadly twirl of blades cutting ones throat and hitting the other with the hilt of her blade sending it flying off the roof. She stuck her blade through her last victim, just to be sure. He screamed and released its foul smoke into the midday sky. She jumped off the roof and went for the next creature.

She landed quietly, her eyes glowed bright blue and scanned the surrounding area, searching for the demon wasn't going to be easy, all these odd creatures were surrounding the station were throwing off her senses. Meredith cried out when a sudden searing pain came from her side as a stolen angel blade cut into her, just under her rib cage. Her arm was pulled back around hard and popped out of its socket, her second sword ripped from her grip, which dissolved into dust the moment it left her hand. She growled and snapped out her wings with immense force, throwing her opponent into the air. She dashed up toward the black eyed creature in the midair and sunk her remaining blade into its chest landing it on its back with the blade protruding from its ribs.

This time Meredith was furious, she reached and grabbed the Demons face, a woman with brown hair and fair skin, long since dead, she forced all her energy onto this creature that had pained her, it was going to burn for what it had done. The demon realized that Meredith wasn't going to let it go like she had the last three, it began to beg like the pitiful, disgusting creature it was. It offered truths to her past. Secrets, but Meredith wasn't listening. She already knew everything it was just locked away from her. Meredith's eyes glowed bright gold, the demon screamed in agony as it's very existence was turned to dust. The demon felt each and every atom of its being, ripped apart and scattered in the wind. A bright gold light burst from the body blinding anything that watched. As soon as the light died down Meredith stood tall and out of breath, her sword embedded in the empty ground.

She drew it from the earths hold and limped over to the duffle bag she was supposed to be bringing back to her boys. She was faint and loosing blood, fast. She looked up and spotted the creatures again. She poised herself, prepared, pointing her sword at one of them.

"I will not repeat myself again." She glared at them. Even though she stood injured she stood tall and proud. "I will ask you one last time. Who are you?" She enunciated every word of the question with a growl. Her wings began to tremble of their own accord, they were mad, good, because so was she. She had enough of their silent watching. Their beady monstrous eyes ever observing.

In a raspy voice one of them finally spoke. "We are your creators. Your time is nearing."

Meredith woke suddenly, gasping for air.

______________________________________

Sam sat up and grabbed hold of Meredith's shoulders afraid this might have been another episode. She was just out of breath, ok. Nightmare maybe? "Hey, hey, your ok I'm here. I'm right here." He sat on the bed, held her close, and stroked her hair. She trembled in his arms her eyes still wide, in fear? Surprise? He'd never seen her like this. No matter what the emergency she was always composed and and never lost her head. The fact that something had scared her this badly was cause for worry.

"Sam." She whispered his name and it sent shivers down his spine. Damn it. She held him in a tight embrace. She shivered now and then but was quickly regaining her strength. She was mumbling something into Sam's shirt.

"What was that?" Sam looked down at her again, he was now cradling her in his arms, her wings still tied to her sides with his belt. "Meredith what is it?"

But she was fast asleep again. Mumbling things in what was probably another language. French? Maybe he should go let the Doc know she woke up. He gently laid her on her side and made his way back up the steps.

______________________________________

"Protect them all..."   
Fire. Fire. It burns. Fire. Screaming. Yelling. A name is called but it's not hers, why does she respond? Where are her brothers?! She had to find them! She ran through a fiery nothingness calling out! Yelling!

"MEREDITH!"  
She awoke to find the Doctor at her side shaking her back to consciousness. His face was so close that his hair tickled her brow. His steel grey eyes digging almost into her very soul,it was rather uncomfortable. Again she felt like a scolded child. Like she had done something wrong. "Are you alright?" Composing herself she pushed the Doctor off muttering an "I'm fine."

Her dream had scared her, which she didn't like. She wasn't used to feeling fear herself. She was usually the one to cause it. This dream was different. It wasn't typical fear. It was much more frantic. It was panic. Who was she looking for? Why was everything on fire? No matter. She shook it all off and focused on more important things. She seemed healed up and fixed. It didn't feel like a wing was broken. She stood to examine herself properly. She removed a belt that was keeping her wings pinned to her sides, and brushed her hand through her wings, fixing feathers here and there. Her wings hummed like they always did when she groomed them. Although typically she would wait till she was alone to do so. The boys didn't really know her wings made noises, they wouldn't have understood, but right now she really didn't care if they walked in on this.

The Doctor stood, intrigued by Meredith's wings. He'd never seen anything like that. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions. Especially since Sam and Dean were asleep in one of the many rooms the TARDIS had to offer. They had said no to reawakening any memories that might break that mental wall. But if he asked the right questions the right way..... "Those are your wings doing the humming noise? Have they always done that?" He tried to act nonchalant and he believed he was succeeding.

Meredith glanced at the Doctor. He was obviously leading up to something. He was leaning up against a pillar with his arms crossed, such common stance seemed so unnatural on the Doctor. "Yes, ever since I could remember." She decided to humor him. It wouldn't hurt, at least she hoped.


	7. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders

"Mum!" She couldn't stand this anymore. What was going on?! She wiggled around her chair some more her tiny wrists were tightly bound at her back. She woke up about an hour ago dazed and confused. Her family was in trouble. They needed help. Her mum. Her brothers. Her dad had left for the capital that morning. She hoped he made it all right. There was so much fire. What was happening? Why was she tied up?! She couldn't stand this anymore. "MUM!"

"Your mother won't answer. She's gone." A lady responded, there was a slight echo in the room.

"What do you mean she's gone? Where is she? Where's Audrick and Kane? Where's my Daddy?! ..." She was on the verge of tears now. She was 98, and the big sister, she shouldn't be crying, but the feeling of desperation and panic filled her to the brink of collapse.

"Now my dear," the woman came close and grabbed her cheek. "it's time to perfect you. We don't have as much time as I'd like, and we still have to drop you off once we're finished. Sh sh sh don't cry." She couldn't see the woman's face, but she could almost feel the malicious grin split across her face. "Pretty soon you won't even remember."

_____________________________________

She came to in the Doctors arms, again. This time bits and pieces of all her recent dreams came washing back, now she had more pieces to the puzzle and more importantly names. "Audrick and Kane." Who were they and why were they important. She looked up at the Doctor. He had gone white as a sheet. He looked panicked, scared almost. She heard steps just outside, which she could tell belonged to Dean. She stood and stepped away from the Doctor, who remained frozen on the ground.

"Doctor?" She was worried now.

The door opened to reveal Dean. He seemed well rested for once. His heart rate was calm and his mind rather at ease. Good. It was time to get back to the states. People were disappearing, and hanging around in space in a time machine was... Well not really wasting time, but the point was there.

"Wings!" He pulled her into a tight hug "I'm glad your up and at'em. What's wrong with the Doc?" Dean knelt down and placed one hand on the still frozen Doctors shoulder.

He turned to look at Meredith. "Repeat those two names you said." It was a plea, and there was a hurt sadness in his eyes. Meredith knew what he was talking about, but she hadn't realized she had said them out loud.

"Audrick and Kane." Before she finished saying them she regretted it. The Doctor just stared at her with all the pain a man could bare and more. He stood and left quietly. Meredith wanted to follow. To ask why. Who were these names? But as she took a step towards him Dean stopped her.

"We should get you some clean clothes. We gotta get back to the states and finish." Dean began to lead her to the enormous closet just down the hall. She still had a fix on the Doctor and could hear his steps quicken, _stairs_ , his heart rate began to slow down. It seemed, for the most part, the shock from the names had passed. "-wings you still with me?"

She snapped back to Dean. "Sorry. Mind was elsewhere. About the closet?" She looked around to see where Dean had led her. It was spectacular! An enormous room piled high with clothes with an enormous circular rack filled with clothes from just about every era imaginable.

"Doc said you can take what you like. Your jackets up stairs if you still want it."

"Thank you Dean. How's... Uh... How's Sam?"

He grinned, he couldn't help it. She was obviously as into Sammy as he was to her. They just need some sort of push. "He's fine actually more worried about you than he is about himself. He's sleeping now though I thought I'd let the guy sleep some more." He left her to change and climbed up the stairs, shouting directions on how to get back to the main control room as he went.

Meredith looked around and saw so much. Clothes from any time and anywhere. So many choices, first was a pair of jeans which she found rather quickly. Her boots were still fine. She'll keep wearing those since they had several daggers hidden away in them. Also it was time for a new jacket. She always had that muddy brown one but maybe a black one was in order. She found a red tee which she felt bad cutting slits in the back but they were for her wings so it was a necessity.

Once she was dressed, she honestly didn't look much different from before. _Well if it isn't broken don't fix it._ Still it would've been nice to play dress up for a bit. She remembered she looked damn good in a corset ball gown. She missed the French Royal Court sometimes.

She climbed the stairs and followed Dean's instructions. Every one save for Sam was at the main control room. Including a woman she had never met before. She waved at everyone and extended her hand to the blond woman standing next to the Doctor, who seemed to have regained some color but wasn't quite yet meeting her gaze.

"River Song, how are you feeling dear?" She seemed sincere and kind. She had a glow around her that told Meredith that she's not all that she seems to be.

"Much better thank you. Meredith Alkwin." They shook hands. At the mention of her self-assigned name, the Doctor seemed to flinch. Meredith would start keeping a close eye on him. He knew something but refused to say. "Anyway. Shall we carry on. We need to find where these suspected cyber men are hiding."

"Right!" The Doctor seemed to snap back to his old self again. "Dean want to go wake up Sam? Ill set everything to where?-"

"Flagstaff" Dean said as he walked past.

"Flagstaff! Flagstaff-"

"Arizona." Meredith chimed in. "16 disappearances there."

"Right. Flagstaff, Arizona. 2015. We're currently in the year 98765 A.P.E. of the Fourth and Bountiful Human Empire!"

"A.P.E.?" Meredith asked.

"After Planet Earth. After Earth was depleted of all its natural resources. Most abandoned the planet as a sort of wildlife preserve. They found another planet and learned their mistake from the first. Then began anew. Using better cleaner resources thus leading into the Empire." River explained. "I'm an archeologist."

"Interesting." Meredith felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Sam stood next to her. All six and a half feet of adorable moose. She hugged him and then went to go sit on the steps. "Alright. Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to violently shake knocking everyone around.

_____________________________________

"This isn't Flagstaff."

"No Dean. It isn't." Meredith walked out of the cave and stood tall in the bright sunshine. "Doctor why are we in the Grand Canyon?"

"I have no idea. I set the coordinates right and the year was also properly set." He walked out of the cave and joined Meredith. Waving around his sonic screwdriver and staring at it. "We're in the right year at least. Only,...."

"Only what?...." Meredith stared at him. Suddenly a part of her was furious with him. Only she didn't know why. She was almost on the verge of another "migraine" only this time it wasn't pain, just anger.

"We missed a few months. It's September."

"Oh. No wonder it's nice out." Amy popped up next to the Doctor.

"What happened?" Meredith sighed frustrated  and stared at the Doctor.

"I don't know but let's go find out why the TARDIS felt we should be here?" Once again not fully meeting her eyes the Doctor walked out to investigate. 


	8. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders. 
> 
> If anyone out there is reading this I hope you like it! Let me know if there's anything I need to fix.

"This looks promising." Meredith grumbled. They had been walking for nearly an hour. And although it wasn't as hot out as it used to be. The sun was making her mood worse as it beat down on her neck and back. 

"Yes it does." Chimed the Doctor who had been walking beside her this whole time constantly watching her. He knew something. _He bloody knew something about me and wasn't saying anything!_ He was starting to get on her nerves. She wished River hadn't left. She wanted to ask her more questions and get her mind off the irritating man to her left.

River had mentioned something about being somewhere and sometime elsewhere and how she wasn't supposed to be in this time to begin with. She got her vortex manipulator ready and when asked she simply said "Spoilers!" In the most sing songy voice Dean had ever heard. She hugged Amy and Rory, gave the Doctor a quick peck and left.

The crew followed the Doctor and Meredith into a large cave. Wings had brought along all the paper clippings and handed them to Dean and Sam to read as they had walked. They went over them fervently soaking in all the information they needed whilst handing the ones they'd gone over to Amy and Rory. They needed to read up on it too since this invasion was before they were with the Doctor. Although Amy remembered it she had to go over it with Rory who hadn't been there.

Once in the cave it got incredibly dark. Meredith continued walking unperturbed by the lack of light, whilst everyone else pulled out their torches.

"Meredith?" Sam called into the cave once he noticed she wasn't nearby anymore. It was way too dark, unnatural almost. The flash light barely penetrated the darkness by a few feet. "MEREDITH!" He started to worry when she didn't answer.

"What?" Two little blue circles appeared further in the cave as she turned around to glare at him. Sam shuddered at the sight. He loved her eyes but seeing them like that was always unnerving. "Nothing just you didn't answer. That's all."

"Well if you could so kindly restrain yourself from yelling. That would be much appreciated." She snapped. She turned and continued.

"Dude what wrong with her?" Dean whispered to Sam. "She's been short fused lately."

"It was me." Came a voice behind them. They jumped and turned to see the Doctor staring after Meredith. He couldn't see her but he knew she was there listening. "I'm keeping a... 'secret' from her and she knows it. It bothers her that I won't tell, but then again she hasn't exactly asked." The Doctor nodded at them slightly and had a sad grin on his face and moved past them holding out his screw driver as a torch.  
  
"What secret?" Sam caught the Doctors arm before he could get too far, concern growing in his voice.

The Doctor merely glanced at the hand holding him back. "I can't tell you." He poked at the hand on his arm, which let go.

"The hell you can't! If it's important about her then tell us!" Dean snapped at the man.

"I'm not sure it would be best if I told you before I told her. I fully intend on speaking to her. Just perhaps after all this is done." The Doctor replied quietly.

"Dean. It makes sense. Just leave it be. As long as it's not life threatening information it can wait. Right Doctor?" Sam turned and looked at the man. In the faint light he could see the mans face try and fight to keep a smile on his face. Thoughts were racing through Sam's mind wondering what this man could possibly know. It was definitely about her past. He could see that. Meredith was only ever this frustrated when it came to be about what she couldn't remember. All of it locked away in her mind.

"Yes, Sam it can wait." He said quietly. "You keeping up back there?" The Doctor yelled back at the three left behind in a conversation just as quiet as theirs had been.

"Coming Doctor!" Replied Rory, pulling Amy with her. Leaving Castiel standing in a confused state.

"You alright man? Cas? Hey?" Dean clapped a hand on the Angel's shoulder and shook it. The only response he received was a quick nod. "Alright then, let's go. Wings is way ahead of us and don't want us to get separated."

As if on cue the walls around the cave began to shake and debris and dirt fell from above them. The Doctor turned and ran deeper calling out to Meredith. Amy and Rory tight on his heels. Just as Sam was about to follow a large stone slab fell between him and the rest of the cave. The Doctor heard the deafening slam of stone on stone and turned back to see if everyone was alright.

"SAM! DEAN! CAS! Are you all alright?" The Doctor yelled. He heard muffled movement on the other side. Then as suddenly as it all began. It stopped. The dust settled and they could all see somewhat better. On the slab the Doctor noticed etching all along the sides. He couldn't make out what they meant which was strange as the TARDIS usually helps with that. At the center of the slab was a small square hole which was surely for ventilation. He pressed his face up to it standing on his toes.

"Hey are you alright?" He couldn't see anything.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Dean I can assure it is not him."

"Damn it Cas. It's just like... an expression! Hey Doc we're ok. How 'bout you guys?"

"All accounted for. Can you all still get out?"

"No. Another... door... I guess... came down and blocked us off but there's an opening here that goes off to the right." Sam could barely see with the dust still thick in the air. He had his nose covered by the collar of his shirt making everything he said sound a bit more muffled.

"Our cave turns right too. Follow it and see if we meet but be careful. What ever is happening isn't an accident." The soft timbre of Meredith's voice could be heard behind the Doctor. Relief washed over Sam knowing she was safe and not alone.

"Alright you guys be safe too." Sam called back and turned to head into the opening with Dean and Cas in tow.

__________________________________________________

"Ok. This way you three." Meredith led the way back to where she was before this all happened. Her wings trembled slightly. They were half open in anticipation, not that she could do anything with these confined spaces. Not being able to open her wings properly was giving her a tight feeling in her chest, but she pushed passed it and continued walking.

"How far did you get?" Rory waved the light around trying to see and wondering how on earth Meredith could do this with out a torch.

"A little ways. Had to clear my head. So I figured I'd just walk a few feet ahead. Didn't realize you had all stopped to be perfectly honest." Meredith stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets and kicked a rock she had been peddling along this whole time. She tried to act nonchalant but her wings were giving away her true emotions. The Doctor smirked as he saw her weariness in her wings.

"Some thing doesn't feel right." Amy whispered. "Do you think this is where they're taking all those people?"

"Yes." Both Meredith and the Doctor responded. The Doctor gave her a grin. Meredith couldn't help but grin back. She heard everything he had said earlier. Her smile left her face abruptly. All she had to do was ask? Well then.

"So, what is this secret you're keeping from me then." It wasn't much of a question, more of a demand really. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh but something was eating away at her warning her that the man to her left had done something terrible. Again she set it aside. _My ruddy emotions will be the end of me I swear._ She could feel the Doctor's eyes on her.

Although he could barely see her face he knew the slight scowl that would be on it all too well. He couldn't tell her. Not yet at least. Once all this was done he would have to face it. But not quite yet.

"Not now Meredith. I will tell you. Just now isn't a good time." He said shakily. Amy and Rory exchanged looks. Never in all their time and antics with the Doctor, had he ever been nervous like that, but they didn't push it. They knew better than to upset a Doctor on edge.

"Very well then." Meredith looked forward and continued walking. Her wings dragging behind her raking along stones and dirt. She didn't stress it further. She had lived for over fifteen hundred years she could wait a bit more.

__________________________________________________

Cas kept staring at Dean and it was driving him nuts. What had Amy and Rory said to him?  
Either way Sam just pushed on ahead watching what was ahead of them hoping to run into the rest of the group but of course that would've been asking for too much. They came to a dead end.

He checked every wall and searched for an opening somewhere.

"You're not going to find anything till we want you too love. But please keep searching anyway it's fun to watch you aimlessly strut about the cave, moose." A cold sounding voice came from behind them. An anger that Sam didn't know he had swelled up inside him as he turned toward the all too familiar voice.

"Crowley. I should've figured you'd be behind this." Sam growled.

"Oh no sweetums. I'm for once, not in the drivers seat. But my associates have promised me quite the pretty sum in souls if I get you boys out of the picture. But that's no fun now is it? I'm not supposed to kill you and I wouldn't want to anyways. You idiots always seem to find a way back some how. I'm not going to waste my time nor energy on that. No I'm going to do something much more fun." At that a malicious grin split across his face. Sam turned went to grab Ruby's knife but realized he didn't have it. Or any of his weapons for that matter.

"Oh don't worry they're all safely placed over there in that box." Crowley nodded to their left, where a box sat filled with shot guns and salt bullets. "And to think you're the ones that put them there."

"No we didn't!" Dean cried out finding his lack of weapons unnerving. They had nothing to defend themselves with now. Which a flick of his finder all three flew back and hit the wall pinned by an invisible force. "Cas do something!"

"I can't! I can't move! I can't even feel my grace it's like some one placed a...". His voice trailed as he noticed several glyphs on the wall beside them. At the bottom was Sams signature.

"What are you doing? I don't remember placing those!" Sam tried to struggled uselessly against his invisible bonds. "How are you doing this?!" He looked down to see his shirt was slightly scorched and an aching pain made its presence known throughout his body.

"I'm not doing anything." The grin got wider.

__________________________________________________

As they walked the the solid rock ground gave way to metal. Their steps echoed and they all stopped. At their feet were what looked like grates. This was it. This is where they were taking all those people. Meredith only hoped Dean, Cas and Sam were ok.

"Let's keep going." Meredith whispered. She stepped lightly. Barely making a sound. The others followed close behind. Lights appeared in the distance. Turning on one by one they trailed up what appeared to be a catwalk that they were standing on. The sudden bright light caused Meredith to flinch and block her vision for a moment till her eyes adjusted.

She looked down over the railing the floor wasn't visible from the distance there were at but she could sense it was well over 700 meters down. She took this opportunity to spread her wings out and stretch. She could hear a sound coming from down below.

"Do any of you hear that?" She turned to her companions. Amy and Rory both shook their heads. The Doctor was staring at her wings with a look of mixed emotions.

"No I don't hear anything. Why what do you hear?" His steel eyes met hers and all she could see was sadness. She reached out hoping he wouldn't notice, many don't. Much like before his soul looked just as broken then re-mended but his mind wasn't at rest. He was thinking of a billion things at once. It was useless she couldn't read anything off of him. He was thinking much too fast. She pulled back.

"I hear something but at this distance but I can't tell what. I can feel vibrations on the catwalk but I can't tell what's causing them. My senses are all jumbled much like how they were... back at the..." Her voice trailed off. The Doctor never realized how much her voice reminded him of... _no not now._

"Much like where?" Rory reached out and tapped her shoulder to try and bring her back to where ever her mind had wondered. She jumped at the contact snapping her wings tight to her back.

"Wait here, and don't move. She climbed up on to the railing and dropped down before any of them could protest. With a loud **_fwop_** her wings snapped half open and she drifted down towards the bottom, her eyes gently adjusting to the darkness once again.

As she got closer to the bottom she heard the sound. A mechanical whirring. It grew louder and what seemed like more and more in numbers. Little blinking lights appeared. She opened her wings fully and began to fly above the contraptions.

Her heart dropped as she realized what they were. They were too late. All those people were turned into cybermen against their will. Buckets of emotionless software. She couldn't take the sight of how many people they had failed. There were so many! _Damn it all!_ She gave one forceful flap and began her ascent towards the rapidly beating hearts above her. They were scared. She had to protect them.

"Ah!! Damn it!" She yelped as her head began to throb in pain as a memory came to her. It wasn't as bad as before she could still function but the pain was mind numbing. She couldn't think straight.

"Meredith!" The Doctor yelled over the banister. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm almost there." She landed noiselessly beside them. "My head just hurt rather badly. Doctor they're all down there. Everyone that was taken, they've turned. We're too late." She looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes hoping that there maybe a way to reverse it all. How ever the look she received in response proved there wasn't. "Damn it!" She turned away and ran her hand through her hair in frustration, her wings dropped down on the ground at her sides. Her anger bubbling quickly as she began to resent the man behind her for no real reason.

"Meredith. It's too late for them but we can save others by shutting them down for good. It's a terrible thing to do but it will prevent so much more damage. Let's go and find the control room. There must be one." The Doctor reached out and placed a hand at her shoulders. Amy raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been acting himself lately. This whole day has been uncharacteristic of him. Whatever secret he's hiding it must be rather big to change him this way.

Her wings snapped up at the touch practically slapping his hand away. She was furious. "This is your fault." Her voice barely audible in a quiet fury.

"That's not true! Don't say that! We're here to help!" Amy didn't understand how this could of been any one of theirs fault. "How could it have been his fault!!"

"I'm sorry... You're...you're... right. I apologize I don't know what came over me." She calmed herself. This battle between her emotions had been draining. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

"You're upset because we didn't make it in time. It's alright." Rory patted her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Let's go. Shall we." The Doctor continued on down the catwalk. Meredith swore she saw a tear in his eye as he turned away from them. Guilt washed over her. She sighed in utter disappointment in herself. She followed the man into what was surely a trap waiting for them all but she would protect them in any way she could when the time came.


	9. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders 
> 
> Also I realize now that there's a slight mishap in the timeline let's pretend they know about Rivers past but they don't know who's behind it.  
> Also this chapter is just a little shorter.  
> Also there's a reference to a book in here see if you can spot it and name the book!
> 
> Please comment let me know what you think.

Meredith lay strapped in the capsule looking peaceful and quiet, on any other occasion he would've loved to let her sleep, away from the nightmares that usually plagued her, but he knew this wasn't one of those times. The Doctor struggled against his restraints, calling out to her in hopes of waking her. He knew his screwdriver was in his coat pocket but he couldn't reach it due to the way he was tied up in his own capsule. He looked around taking in the area.

He woke up about 10 minutes ago. He vaguely remembered what had happened. They had entered a room and the doors slammed shut. Big surprise, should've seen that coming. Then the room began filling with a misty substance. Amy was the first to collapse then Rory and Meredith leaving him last. He pounded at the door trying every lever and handle before he too succumbed to the gas. Where were Amy and Rory?! He couldn't see them from where he was.

A hissing noise came from somewhere near by. _Hydraulics. So a door._ He craned his neck to either side to see what was coming.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here." A some what short man in a black suit came up and stood directly in front of the Doctor. "What I wouldn't do to have just your one soul, but, I made a deal. Can't exactly go back on it now can I? After all it is her I want actually." His accent was slightly posh he carried himself tall which the Doctor assumed was to do with his obvious attempt at showing power.

"No. You can't touch her I won't let you. You can do what you want with me but you can't hurt her!" The Doctor yelled at the man. The glass casing around him muffled his voice slightly. He glared at the mystery man in front of him, who, annoyingly enough, had broken out into a wide grin.

"Oh no. No. I can't do anything to either of you. See I've held up my end of the bargain. Even added in something for good measure. I do intend to do business with these particular creatures again. I'm just here to watch the fun." The man began to pace. "I assume you've heard of me? Strutting about with Sam, Dean and his Angel boy I'm sure my name must have come up at some point."

"No." The Doctor's voice grew agitated he despised the self centered villains.

"No. No Crowley ever mentioned?"

"No." The Doctor lied.

"Now that hurts. That really hurts boys." He feigned a shocked reaction. "Either way. We're about to have a little show here. I'm the wonderful announcer now all we need is an audience! Now where did I put those helpless little fools." He tutted and turned his back on the Doctor to face the wall in front of them. With a snap of his fingers the large metal wall lifted up to display six more tubes like his own. Five of them were occupied with familiar faces.

"Let them go! They haven't done anything!" The Doctor became frantic due to the panicked look Amy was giving him.

"Now that is a blatant lie. Those three are the single biggest pain in the arse a demon could come by. And the red head bit me! Almost lost a finger! And the little Roman there impaled me with a sword I didn't know he had!" He got closer to Rory's tube "where were you keeping it my friend."

Rory gave him the finger. And yelled a muffled reply. Dean in the mean time was trying to break out of the glass it seems they didn't restrain them like Meredith and himself were. The Doctor glanced back at Meredith and took a sharp breath. She was wide awake and staring right into his soul. Her shockingly blue eyes piercing into his. She sat silent. Her wings were strapped to her sides, but were shaking slightly. He suddenly felt a nudge in the back of his head. It was strange and tickled. Its presence grew almost like it was growing louder and louder.

' ** _DOCTOR!!!!'_**

"What?!" He yelped.

Crowley turned around and eyed him and glanced back at Meredith suspiciously, who had gone back to faking unconsciousness. He turned back and continued taunting Sam. He was waiting for something. Perhaps an order. Strange how this presumably evil king of Hell was waiting on some one else.

**_'Yes it is strange and yes he is.'_ **

' ** _What?'_** That wasn't his voice yet he heard it so clearly.

 ** _'Ah there you are stone ears. Took you a bit.'_** Meredith's gentle voice rang through his mind. **_'Doctor, I seem to be remembering things from my past. I'm well aware that all of this has to do with me, and any connections you and I may have. Now, damn be proprietary and what ever time you would normally deem to be the right time to tell me whatever it is you need to tell me and just say it.'_**

That was quite the run-on thought. The Doctor turned to face her. How was she doing it? No one had ever invaded the Doctors mind in such a fashion before!

**_'Aww I'm the first? I'll be gentle then. But time is wasting I need to know now. Just let me go through your memories-'_ **

**_'No.'_ **

**_'Doctor you know I can take them by force. I would rather just not resort to that option.'_** The Doctor could feel her piercing glare fixated on him. Her presence in his mind was strange. A soft mist had engulf his mind preventing him from thinking too much at once. One track minds were so dull. **_'Yes they are.'_** Her voice responded.

' ** _Stop that. I'm not letting you see my memories they are private and I would rather you not take them forcefully as that can cause serious damage to the brain. I don't know how you are doing this but at least tell me how you are. Are you hurt? Is there any way for you to break out?'_** By accident he thought about his theory as to what happened to her. How someone had taken her apart and attached a set of wings to her, and frozen her in time. He hope whoever they were weren't behind this too.

 ** _'Yes. That makes sense. I figured I wasn't natural. A freak show. Nothing more. And the moment I met you I realized you and I are the same kind. Being so vastly different to you I figured you would want nothing to do with me.'_** Meredith's tone had grown softer, if possible, there was taste of her emotions through the connection that she didn't realize she was sending. Suddenly a feeling of abandonment and loneliness washed over him. The Doctor never realized how suffocating the feeling really was. It was almost impossible to breathe. A tear streaked down his cheek at the thought that he may have been partly to blame for this.

"Interesting." A light trill broke the silence.

Meredith's eyes snapped from her current focus and turned to the woman's voice. It was her. The woman from her dream. She did this to her. She was staring intently at the Doctor watching the tear fall off his chin. Then turned to Meredith and watched a tear fall from hers in an almost identical fashion. The were exactly mirrored.

"Well then. Shall I make the introductions?" The woman turned to look at Meredith. She was wearing what looked like an eyepatch, and was dressed like a military officer. Combat boots, cargo pants and tank top all black. ' _Boring. All these bad guys dress the same._ ' She pulled her mind away from the Doctor and focused on the woman pacing towards the Doctor again. "It seems to me that you haven't told her your little secret yet." She turned from him and faced Meredith. "Well forgive me for going into a cliché monologue but seeing as our dear Doctor here won't tell you. I will."

"Well I've done my part. When shall I be expecting payment?" Crowley turned away from Sam and faced the woman. Cutting her speech before it began. Deciding this really wasn't worth his time.

"Soon. Those buckets of bolts down beneath us are it." The woman turned to the demon with a glare.

"No you promised me souls love. Not robots." Crowley's face fell. "This wasn't the deal."

"Oh they are very much alive I simply turned them all into cybermen to draw these two groups together. You'll get them soon enough. I need them to power the machine and they will all die as a result. Now leave." Crowley backed away, an amused grin on his face and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

Amy glanced at her beloved Doctor. He was so disheveled. His bow tie undone and shirt open so that heart monitors were placed on his chest. His hair falling flat on his face which held a defeated look. She was scared. She hated admitting it but she was. She turned and studied her husband she stood tall and faced out watching and waiting for an opportunity to save them. Which made her love him even more. She was scared to loose him. He was her whole world and couldn't take the thought of them separated much more. Dean was still relentlessly pounding at the bulletproof glass desperate to find a way out. Castiel was just staring at Dean. Sam. Poor Sam. Amy didn't know what Crowley had said to him but he looked shattered. Quietly he sank down and hugged his knees.

Amy looked around and joined Dean in attempts to find a weakness in the large contraption they were stuck in. It had plenty of space which would explain why Sam was able to sit down albeit uncomfortably so.

"Stop struggling. You'll all get out soon enough. First it's time for a story. Then you'll have your show." The woman faced the five of them and began pacing back and fourth.

"1,542 years ago I picked up a little girl who was running around lost in a world engulfed in flames and war. I picked her up and made for the capital there with the help of my friends I had stolen a TARDIS and with it I saved her from the ruin that one man had caused." At this the Doctor grew alarmingly pale. "I jumped forward in time and came here to earth precisely two years ago today. With some help from my friends, whom you've all seen but can't remember, I tore apart the TARDIS and learned how it worked. And I created my own. But it wasn't very accurate. I wondered to myself why and continued tinkering away. My, friends, only wanted the girl. I didn't know why nor did I ask. They came to me one day with a proposition. That I somehow attach the TARDIS to her in a way that will grow and adapt to her as well. And that's when it dawned on me. The TARDIS was alive. That's why mine wasn't working! It is it's own mechanical being, independent from others if it so chose to be. My friends told me their plan. How they wanted to destroy the man who caused Gallifrey to be trapped in a loop of pain and fire. They wanted to create the ultimate weapon one that would succeed where others have failed." She made her way to the Doctor and stared right at him. "They wanted to create the Doctor's bane, and who would be more fitting than his own daughter."

 


	10. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning just in case. This may be a wee bit triggering. Has a wee bit of torture I guess. They're in a lot of pain and there's a small beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except my own. This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders. 
> 
> Hope you all like it so far! Things start to get interesting!

Meredith's mind raced at 500 miles an hour. She couldn't breathe properly. That one word was spoken and it was like a dam was broken, all those memories came flooding back. The fire, the Daleks, the fighting. Her family. Her brothers and her mum locked away in a crumbling house as explosions occurred just out side their door. Her father no where to be seen. Her mother insisting to her children that he would save them. Knowing well enough that he wouldn't be there. She remembered the pain she felt, the hopeless ness. All her training in the academy she had been going through and for what? For nothing. She couldn't save them. She was still too young. Barely at her mothers shoulder. The desperation she felt with her inability to protect the ones she loved. The feeling of abandonment and helplessness at the sight of her dead family at her feet. All the forgotten things filled her pure with rage. He had left them.

Tears grew on her face as she turned and glared at the Doctor. His already streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry." His voice weak and pathetic. There was no forgiveness in the red world she saw.

"SORRY DOESN'T SUFFICE!" She yelled back. The tension in the room was palpable. All eyes fixed on both of them. "YOU LEFT US! YOU KNEW FULL WELL WHAT WAS TO COME ANd you left us......" Her voice trailed into sobs. Unable to hold the them back.

"Good that's what we need. Now you're ready. There's a little procedure we have to do first. This might hurt a bit." The nameless woman began powering up the machine.

"What are you doing to them!?" Panic clear in Sam's voice.

"Unleashing her true potential. See, she isn't nearly as ready yet. She is to be a weapon of mass destruction. A sword to all that oppose The Silence."

The Doctor was too heart broken to say anything, but he made a mental note about the mention of this mysterious Silence. All he could really focus on was Meredith - _no_. She needed to hear her real name.

"I don't want to hear it." She said plainly staring at him her face stoic once again. _Just like her mother, capable of changing her expression in mere seconds._

"NO." Her outburst brought back the attention of the woman. She watched Meredith in awe. She made a mention of her powers growing even without reaching full potential yet. But Meredith paid her no mind and continued. "No. You don't get to even think of them. She waited for you. She told us you would return. I see now she knew you had abandoned us. That there was no return for you. She merely said that to keep us hopeful. To keep _them_ hopeful. Did you forget about us? In all your wanderings of space and time did you forget about your family?" She spat venomously.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT. I THINK OF THEM EVERY SINGLE DAY! OF YOU EVERYDAY! YOU WERE MY EVERYTHING! I DIED THAT DAY EVERYTHING SINCE THEN HAS BEEN A PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT CONTINUING! I DO WHAT I DO TO PREVENT SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM HAPPENING TO ANOTHER WORLD! TO ANOTHER FAMILY! DO NOT THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT I EVER STOPPED LOVING YOU!"

Meredith's blood ran cold. Snapping out of her livid state immediately the guilt rang through her. She tried to say something to the broken man next to her. Her father, that felt like a complete stranger.

"Well I hate to break this up but it is time." The woman walked over to a screen and input several numbers. "What I'm going to do is going to hurt, but it's not like you don't deserve this." She looked up at the Doctor and smirked. No. Meredith didn't want him to hurt. She wanted to take back everything she said. "In order to unlock her full potential we need to take a regeneration away from her, don't worry she won't change just release the little particles and transfer them over to you. It'll end up reversing your clock back one. It's a strange process I know but she escaped before I could finish. Now, finally, I can." With an evil grin she pulled down on a lever.

The machine began powering up. The noises continued building and building. The five onlookers watched in horror as they couldn't do anything to stop it. Castiel was making a frustrated sound when he realized he couldn't teleport out. With a loud electrical **_snap_** , the electricity surged through Meredith and the Doctor. Meredith's vision went white and couldn't help the cries of pain that escaped her lips.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He was screaming at this nameless woman to stop, punching at the glass. At the sound of her screams Dean kicked the bullet proof glass as hard as he could. Dean had broken his toe but he couldn't feel the pain. All he saw was Meredith and the Doctor screaming in pain and he was helpless. Amy watched with wide eyes as she hugged her knees. Her small figure had enough room in the tube to rock back and forth. Rory was slamming against his glass trying to divert Amy's attention away in hopes of shielding her from this.

The Doctor could feel himself changing. It all burned. It wasn't natural like when he regenerated. It was excruciating and all he could do was yell in agony. There was a loud crash and blinding white light everyone had to shield themselves from. Then it all stopped. The quiet, eerie as the five watch with apprehension while the steam and smoke cleared.

Meredith had broken out of her capsule. Sam took a sharp breath at the sight of her. She stood tall, her eyes a gold so bright they could challenge the sun. Her wings half out stretched. They had changed. Instead of mirroring the night sky they were strange now but more breath taking. They were a flat dark blue almost black but with faint traces of gold through out that shimmered as light bounced off of them. She stood in front of the mystery woman at attention, like a soldier.

Said woman walked over to the Doctor and released him. He fell to the floor on all fours. He began trying to pick himself up but was weak still from the change. He looked different to Sam. He had changed too. He was about the same height but he was skinnier sharp features on his face and his once dark brown hair was more auburn and was sticking up in strange ways. He was panting from the strength it took to withstand the pain. He slowly managed to stand. The clothes he wore too large for him now, his sharp chin held high as he stared daggers at this woman who had hurt his daughter. He went to reach for his screw driver, but the woman whistled. Before he could even react Meredith had spun and round house kicked him in the shoulder. Screw driver tumbling off to the right just barely out of his reach.

On the floor again the Doctor looked up at his daughter and began to stand up again. He spoke but not with the voice that Amy recognized. "Please sweetheart. Snap out of this. You can do it. Please remember m-"

The woman had whistled once more and Meredith kicked him back down as soon as he stood up again. Amy let out a small cry. Tears streaming down her face. The Doctor wasn't going to give up. He began to stand up again. "Darling. I know you're there. I know you can hear me. You're better than this. Please. Yve-"

Another whistle, another kick. He began bleeding from his nose, but tried once again to stand. The scene all to familiar with Dean and Sam they began slamming their fists against the glass to get Meredith's attention. Begging her to stop and remember. The woman turned to look at them and smiled. "Time for a little test my dear." Meredith turned at attention once more. Awaiting instructions. "You're going to hunt down you're little friends here. I'm going to give them a head start. So be ready my dear."

At that, Meredith reached over her shoulders behind her back with both hands and drew her two swords from nothing, forming from gold light. She stood waiting for the next signal, eyes forward and unresponsive to anything. The woman pressed a button and the wall shut itself sealing away Meredith and the Doctor away with the mad woman. A loud hissing sound came from each capsule and they opened and released their captives.

Rory immediately went to Amy, checking her all around to make sure she wasn't injured. "I need to get her out of here!" She was in severe shock. She wasn't responding to anything.

"Cas. Can you move now?"

"Yes Dean."

"Take them to the TARDIS."

"Dean I should let you know that I only have enough power to take them and come back. I will not be able to do much after."

"Just take them and get back here we gotta find our stuff."

"No!" Amy found her voice. "No we're not leaving him here! We can't! Meredith isn't herself. What if she kills him?!" She was shaking and went into a full blown panic attack. Castiel came up and pressed a finger to her forehead and she slumped over into Rory's arms.

"I simply put her to rest. Do not be alarmed." Castiel responded to Rory's upset expression.

"Thank you. Take her back please. She's right I can't leave him. Just place her on a bed in the TARDIS she'll be safe once inside. I'll stay and help Dean and Sam find their things. After all my sword is missing too." He handed Amy over to Castiel who lightly picked her up and turned to Dean. He reached and grabbed his arm  healing Dean in the process.

"I might not be able to return for some time. Be careful." With the sound of a breeze. He was gone.

________________________________________

She couldn't stop her self. Responding to an order was like second nature to her. Nothing could stop her from following through. She was emotionless. Invincible. So why did she hesitate at the last syllable the Doctor said?

"Please. Yve-"

Another whistle. The Doctor fell once more but a second later than it should've been.

She heard the word 'test'. She knew what that meant. She drew her swords at the word 'ready' and turned her attention away from the strange man on the floor.

The walls slammed shut.

The Doctor stood once again. He had somehow scrambled to his screw driver and put it back in his pocket quietly. She had swords now. He wasn't an idiot. He knew better than to say anything right now. He quickly and quietly made his way to the shadows behind all the contraptions.

"Your orders Captain Herra?" Meredith asked the woman in front of her.

Herra turned to her and frowned. The Doctor was hiding. "It appears our guests have run off."

"What would you like me too do Ma'am."

Her evil grin found its way back on Herra's face again. "Fetch." Herra turned and walk out the door.


	11. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

"You have two hours my sweet." She sang. Door shutting behind her.

The Doctor sat in silence watching his daughter turn to face him. She could practically see straight through everything. She could sense him. She could hear his heartbeats quicken in anticipation.

Now it was just them. The Doctor gained his confidence back. He had to talk her out of this. He had to make her see reason before she killed those she loved. He stood slowly. Coming out from behind the machine.

"Darling. Please listen to me. I need you to understand me." The Doctor slowly removed the thick tweed jacket he had been wearing and the bow tie and tossed them aside. "Are you listening?"

"Yes." Why was she? She just received a direct order. Why was she not killing him right now?  
"No." She took it back and she lunged for the Doctor. Piercing one sword through the machine behind him as the Doctor rolled out of the way.

"Please! Sweetheart listen!" He dodged again. She grunted in frustration. It's like she was holding back. Why was she doing this? "I'm sorry I left you all!" He rolled to the left putting more machinery between them. She had no room to fly so the more obstacles he put between them the higher his chances are. "I had to lock our planet in a time loop trapping all the Daleks there so they wouldn't destroy the rest of the Galaxy!" 

"They were my brothers! You're sons!" She yelled at him. Tears stinging her eyes. This wasn't right. She was trained not to feel. She could destroy him with the flick of her wrist. Why was she holding back? Why was she feeling all this, _sentiment._ Sentiment was a chemical defect found on the loosing side, and she wasn't going to loose. She started seeing red again. Only rage fueled her."My mother! Your wife!" She slammed her sword into the machine in front of her in an attempt to hit the Doctor.

"I know Darling! I know! I see them in my mind everyday! Please listen to me!"

"You left me! I watched them die! I watched them burn!" Tears fell from her face. She released one sword and let it turn to dust, with both hands gripping the other she raised it above the Doctor's head. She had finally cornered him.

"I'm so sorry. So so sorry." He said quietly. Trying to reach out and hold her.

She began to bring the sword down with force.  
"YVETTE!" She stopped, sword barely a millimeter from the Doctor's head. She stood frozen. That name. _Her name_. She began to regain control. She moved the sword to her side, dropping it, she watched it dissipate into nothingness. She fell to the ground breathing heavily. She looked up at the Doctor, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. He came and sat in front of her. He grabbed her face and studied her eyes as they began to regain their fierce blue once more. The gold fading to a permanent thin ring around her irises. Her vision began to focus. She could see the man in front of her. He looked nothing like before, but it was still him. The same broken soul only more passionate. A man born of love yet unforgiving, a man of no second chances. Yet here he was, practically begging for one, and she was willing to do so. She was willing to _loose._

"There you are." He whispered and held her close. She closed her eyes and embraced him too, burying her head in his shoulder. Crying and releasing all the weight she didn't know she carried. "Shshhhshhhh it's ok now, I'm here. Father's here." He pulled her up onto his lap and cradled her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. Reunited with family he didn't know he still had. Her wings dropped to the ground around him. He started rubbing her back in hopes of soothing her. Between her wings he could feel the scars on her back where they had essentially attached a modified TARDIS.

"I still see them." She sobbed. "Every night. Every time I close my eyes I see them lifeless at my feet. I didn't know who they were before. It didn't hurt this bad." He let out several tears wishing he had known of her sooner. Wishing he could've spared her from all this pain. They sat quietly for a few more minutes. She began to regain her composure feeling safe in his arms.

"We need to find the others and leave." Yvette began to stand. She extended and arm to help her father up. She had a lot to talk to him about, but here was not the place. "Herra said we have two hours and looking around I can already tell you this place is huge."

"Let's get started then."

____________________________________

"What are you going to do Sammy?"

"What ever I have to do to keep her safe. Even if that means I can't see her ever again." Sam kept staring forward. Thinking about what he was going to say to her.

"What's happening?" Rory came up beside them.

"Crowley threatened Meredith. He said that if we didn't leave her alone, he would kill her. Said he knew a secret about her that we didn't." Sam glanced sadly at Rory.

"Why, what could it be?"

"We don't know, he simply said he'd sick the demon dogs on 'er if we didn't. He said we've had our fun and it was time to let go. Didn't tell us more than he knew her secret." Dean took a quick glimpse at Sam. This was breaking his heart.

"What if he just wants her alone to make her more vulnerable?" Rory questioned.

"Crossed my mind. But she's actually harder to find when she's on her own. She moves so erratically no one could possibly follow her. We actually slow her down." Sam stopped them all. "Wait."

They remained silent for a moment. He heard footsteps down to the right. He turned and followed them. "This way."

They walked for several silent minutes. The darkness began creeping up on them. Their footsteps stopped sounding metallic as they felt the floor go back to stone. This was impossible they couldn't see anything anymore. And none of them had their flashlights. Sam saw a spark light up a few times next to him. Dean held up a lighter with a goofy grin on his face. "Only time I got it on me is when we're not burning a corpse." Sam snorted and looked around for a stick anything. He found one and ripped a piece off his half burned shirt. There was some sticky residue on the back of his shirt that he hoped was flammable. Sam held up his make shift torch to Dean who lit it up.

"C'mon guys this won't last too long."  
They kept walking. Following the path. It snaked around twisting here and there but never splitting. Sam started wondering if they were even heading the right way.

A smell started creeping up slowly. As they walked further it got worse and worse. Almost like burning flesh. Rory kicked something making a loud metal sound which resonated. He stopped staring down at his feet. There was a metal arm.

Sam walked further trying to see what else was here. Then he saw it. Faint light came from above, not enough to see but the fire in his hand showed him enough. Metallic bodies scattered across the floor, never to move again. The missing people. They had tortured them and turned them in to Cybermen just to get their attention whilst also preparing enough souls for Crowley. They died for no reason! He heard Rory retch in the background. It hit him too. All these people dead. Never to see their families again.  
_______________________________

  
Meredith walked along side her father. Sneaking a glance here and there. All while tracking the others.

"I think I'm going to do what you do, and keep my name secret. I'll continue to go by Meredith. Until I meet someone who deserves to know my real name."

"It's smart less people have control over you if they don't know your name."

They made their way back to the bridge. Where Meredith spread her wings once more, to stretch. Then she sensed three of the others down below. "Father."

"Hmm" he looked back at her. He had been staring at her wings with a mixture of wonderment and disgust. On one hand they really were absolutely stunning on the other they had merged her with something else, like an experiment.

"There's three of them down there." She pointed down under the very same catwalk they were on before. "And I know what you're thinking, but to be honest I do love them. Although, no I wasn't asked they just strapped me to a table and opened me up, it's become a part of who I am, and there's no going back."

"We really need to set a boundary on the mind reading...um... thing that you do."

"I didn't read you're mind. I merely observed. You're expressions give you away. You really need to work on your poker face." Her eyes snapped downward as the smile that was growing disappeared almost instantaneously. "They're running now. Being chased. They're scared."

"Go! Protect them!" The Doctor yelled as she dove over the railing. He ran to the lift they just passed.

_____________________________________

Sam, Dean, and Rory ran, checking over their shoulders to see the creatures behind them only to remember why they were running. Stopping them in their tracks Meredith landed directly in front of them, blasting dirt and debris away from the force of the gust. She stood properly glaring at them. All three froze. "Wings. Please tell me you remember us." Dean's voice low, suddenly forgetting they were running away from something.

"Let them be." Her voice echoed. It was it a low growl that wasn't directed at them.

"What are you talking to? Wings what is it?" Dean turns around and suddenly remembered they were running. "Sam! Rory!"

"What?!" They both turned. Standing in front of them were three tall figures in black suits. Shrunken mouthless faces stared back with dead black eyes.

"Kill them." A loud raspy voice rang through their ears.

"No. You made a few mistakes when you made me. I won't tell you what it is yet. You'll find out soon enough. If you live that is." Meredith stepped forward.  "I won't let you touch a hair on their heads, and you've messed with mine for long enough." She sensed a fourth presence off to the right. _Herra._  She had been up on a cat walk not two minutes prior, messing with a machine. The gold line along her eyes snapped across her irises once more, filling her eyes back to pure gold. She walked in front of the boys and spread her wings to shield them. The moment they lost sight of the creatures they forgot all about them. "Dean. Take Sam and Rory out of here. Find the lift and take it to the top floor. He'll be waiting for you at the entrance."

"What about you, wings?"

"I'll be fine Dean. I have a debt to pay to my creators." A wicked grin spread across her face "Just go." Dean stood still about to protest the thought of leaving her alone. "NOW!"

Sam grabbed Rory's sleeve, and they ran after Dean.


	12. Wiped Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is a not for profit work and all characters belong to their respective copyright holders.
> 
> Also I edited some discrepancies on the last chapter so it for better with this one. No big changes though.

Meredith glared daggers at her 'creators' that stood before her. She knew there were more of them, but at the moment there were only three of them. That's fine. Easier even. She was going to kill them. She wasn't like her father in that sense. She wasn't afraid to shed blood. Before she got started however, she had one question.

"Why?"

"You were supposed to kill them dear, not let them escape." Herra's voice announced her arrival. "I told them you were too sentimental. I said make her not feel, she'll loose otherwise. But they didn't listen. I simply did as I was told."

"Why?" Meredith ignored the lie and demanded once again.

"That man is no savior. He has corrupted so many time lines and prevented things that should've happened from happening. He has meddled for too long, and it was your job to stop him. Obviously you failed." Herra began walking towards her, pulling out a needle and fiddling with something in her pocket. _Interesting_. "That's why I have a back up plan."

"What makes you think I'll just let you do that?" Meredith eyed the needle, wings slightly open in apprehension backing away slowly. Herra was underestimating her again. _Good I can use that to my advantage._ Now that her 'full potential' was unleashed she had some new tricks up her sleeve.

"Oh I know you won't. That's why I'm just distracting you."

"No you're not." Meredith grinned. Just as a dart was shot at her she caught it easily in one hand. Herra's face contorted in anger. "You made a few mistakes when you made me, and you may not know full well what they are." Meredith threw the dart on the floor shattering it to pieces. "Would you like me to list them out for you?" She cocked her head to the side, eyes glowing bright gold.

Herra would never admit that she was genuinely scared of the creature she created. Here it stood in front of her in all it's glory she succeeded where others have failed. She made the most powerful weapon ever known, but she failed in controlling it.

"One. You let me feel. You say they kept you from doing it but I know the truth. I was there remember? They told you to make me perfect, but you couldn't bare to loose the closest thing you had to a daughter. So you decided against turning me into a soulless machine. You're first mistake. 'Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the loosing side.' I don't know who said that or is going to say it, but they're wrong. I see so much now thanks to you. You combined us. Made the time stream and I one. I wield it like a weapon, you've helped me tame it. Thankfully I still have emotions. I still know the difference between what is right and what is wrong." Meredith began walking toward Herra extending her hand and drawing her sword from light. The faint gold in her wings began to glow illuminating the area around her. She stopped at the sight of all the people who had been tortured for nothing. Merely a distraction from the main goal of bringing her and the Doctor together. Anger bubbled up inside her. If she made these people disappear it would've never happened to them. They would never have been taken. They would never have existed. She knew what she had to do. She would deal with the consequences later.

She extended her free hand reaching out to the darkness. Every piece of Cybermen began to shine gold. "Two. You made me too strong. I have no weakness. You made me immortal. I do not age and I do not wither away. If poisoned I burn it all, as if nothing happened. Unaffected. If struck by a blade or bullet I regenerate but retain my form, I remain the same. A constant throughout time, the one and same that controls it. I can wipe away armies at a single glance. I can rewrite history to my favor. In you're attempt to destroy that which meddles you've created something far worse." Meredith's voice began to echo. She clenched her fist and in an instant everyone kidnapped turned to dust and ceased to exist. All their stories wiped from the pages of the book.

The gold flecks began to circle her and diminish. _She was absorbing it! That's not possible! She's making herself stronger!_  Herra stared at Meredith. _How could this have happened! She wasn't meant to be this strong!_ The chemical in the needle she held wouldn't even work! She threw it to the side in frustration and turned to look behind her. "Don't just stand there you fools! Kill her!"

"You do not tell us what to do. You failed. You must face the consequences." One of the mouthless creatures reached out and shocked her, currents of electrical energy shooting from its hand and shoving her towards Meredith. She stopped sliding just shy of her feet. Meredith stared down at the human, hatred shinning bright in her face. She bent down and grabbed Herra by the collar and threw her a distance away. She landed on the hard ground amazed that Meredith didn't kill her right then and there.

"And three!" Meredith called after her. "You made me smart. You trained me in every tactical form. Taught me strategic fighting and warfare. I'm not the one who wants you dead now. I got rid of you're precious souls, and I can assure you there's a demon downstairs that won't be too happy to find that out!" Meredith's voice could still be heard ringing through the caves. Herra had stood and ran a while ago but it sounded as if Meredith was right next to her.

She kept running she needed to get away. Find some way of getting out of the deal. A loophole. She needed to get back to her office. She continued running blindly in the dark. Luckily she knew where everything was. She made it to her door and opened it quickly grabbing everything to do with her experiments and Meredith, throwing them in the furnace. She needed to run. She grabbed a suitcase and stuffed what few belongings she had.

"Going somewhere, love?"

Herra froze.

"It doesn't matter where you go. You have a debt to pay and you didn't deliver. You wanted me to keep her alive through those experiments of yours. I did so. You wanted me to help you turn all those people into current conductors for your little machine. I did so. I even went as far as ensure Sam and Dean would leave her alone free of charge. As a sign of good faith." Crowley began walking towards Herra. His eyes turned solid red. No pupils, no whites, just red. Herra's blood ran cold, the closer Crowley got to her.

"It's not my fault! I gave you the souls! She took them from you! You should take it up with her!" Herra stammered out her reply, walking backwards away from Crowley who had stopped in the middle of the room, blocking the only exit.

"Oh I will. But you see, you told me you could control her. Then she escaped before you finished. Minor set back you said. Then you got her back and things were going off with out a hitch. Now I heard everything she said to you. And she's right you know. You made her too strong. I can't stop her on my own. No one can. So I've devised a little plan. It'll take a while to get everything exactly how I want it."

"What are you going to do?" Perhaps she could help. Maybe get out of the inevitable.

"Oh I know what you're thinking but no, darling. No, your trip... ends here." He whistled and growling sounded from either end of the room. One on her right and one on her left.

"Please! I know everything about her! I know her weaknesses, and how she functions! I can help you stop her! I burned everything only I know these things! You can't kill me!" She backed up against the wall as the growling and barking grew closer. Hell hounds snuck out of the shadows. They looked nothing like dogs. Their reptilian skin and horns gave more the impression of demon lizards. They're giant claws glistened with blood from their last victim. They inched closer and closer to her till they were almost a foot away from her. She could feel their putrid breaths on her skin. She began to cry.

"Have some dignity, love. I need payment, and it's going to be you wether you beg or not. Besides what fun would it be if I already knew all the answers to her riddle. I finally have something fun to chase besides the Winchesters." He gave Herra one last malicious grin. "GET HER BOYS!"

__________________________________________

Dean, Sam and Rory walked out of the lift and were immediately hugged by an unknown person.

"I'm so glad you're all safe! Quick let's get back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor gave a knowing look to each man. He was so vastly different from before. He was slightly shorter, not much just enough that the clothing looked awkward on him. His features were more chiseled and his hair stuck up in every which way. The Doctor noticed the look he got from his companion. "I know Rory. It's weird for me too. It's not supposed to go backwards. Now let's go."

"What about Wings we can't leave her!" Dean looked at the Doc with an exasperated expression. "You just got your daughter back and you're planning on leaving her?!"

"She's my daughter, yes, but she's also the most powerful creature I've ever seen. She'll be fine. I need to get you boys to you're weapons. I'm sure Crowley won't be happy about what she just did and as against killing as I am I won't forgive these people for what they've done." The Doctor's face turned dark and serious. It scared Sam to imagine what this man would do if he didn't stick to his one rule.

"Let's go Dean."

"Sam I'm not leaving Wings!"

"WE HAVE TO DEAN! REMEMBER WHAT CROWLEY SAID! WE HAVE TO GO!" Dean was a little taken aback by Sam's sudden outburst, but understood. He turned and followed Sam down the bridge.

The Doctor turned to Rory with a questioning look. "What did Crowley say to them?" Rory explained the situation, the threat, the secret, about knowing her destiny. The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking along next to Rory. He didn't want to say anything. He just got his daughter back from the presumed dead. He didn't want her hunting things, killing and slaughtering creatures of the night. Wether they deserve it or not, he didn't want her going down that path. He didn't really have grounds to talk, but he was afraid of what these men would do. Protect her? Drive her away?

They made it back to where they were split up, only this time the stone slabs were gone. They turned down the opening where Sam and Dean had gone. Half way down the path Dean stopped. His stomach dropped at the familiar sounds heard behind them. He grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and pulled, causing all of them to run.

"Dean what is-"

A loud howl interrupted Rory. The sound was so chilling, Rory had never been shaken so badly to his core. They ran faster. Reaching the end of the passage they found the box filled with weapons. Each one grabbed a shot gun and loaded, Rory grabbed his sword. The Doctor ran to the wall and began scrubbing at the glyphs that Sam had been forced to place earlier. "Castiel the strongest of the Carrionite, I request your presence and all your holy might!" The Doctor shouted the rhyme earning confused looks from Dean. Sam and Rory knew of course. The Doctor had told them the truth behind the 'Angels' and 'Demons'.

The growling grew louder, the hell hounds were in the room but couldn't be seen. Dean attempted to aim at one and shoot but he missed. Rory picked up a handful of dirt and threw it in their direction, settling on one creature Sam aimed and shot. The hellhound yelped in pain, but the salt bullets wouldn't do much, only slow them down. Another howl. They heard paws running for them and leap. Rory swung his sword hard, striking true. Another yelp and an invisible body hit the ground at his feet. One down, three to go. Rory's blade dripped with black blood as he turned to prepare for the next one. This time all three hounds ran towards them. Sam and Dean raised their guns and Rory was about to swing when a blinding flash of light stopped them both. The three of them watched in awe as the creature before them sank an angel blade into the creatures sides. One after the other, Castiel struck down the hounds and threw them off to the side.

**_Clap. Clap. Clap._ **

"Very good. Another great opponent shows himself. At first I was content with Meredith but adding you to the mix will be lots of fun. That was always your weaknesses. You Angels and your holiness. The charade was growing old. This never ending war we're in, it's just that. It'll never end. You can't stop me even if you tried I'll always come back. So tell me Cassie who told you the truth?" Crowley stepped out from the shadows eyes fading from red to a normal brown.

"Amy and Rory. I didn't believe them at first. I was loosing faith in myself. Believing I was something else this whole time. I thought I was a liar. I 'snapped out of it' and I realized it doesn't matter. My job is and always has been to protect humans from the likes of you." Castiel answered solemnly. He glanced and quickly nodded to Rory. "I appreciate the information now. Knowledge really is power. I guess a part of me always knew. I'd just forgotten it. You are right of course. I can't stop you. But you have grown so weak in your comfort as King of Hell that I _can_ and I _will_ slow you down. Goodbye for now Crowley." Before Crowley had any proper time to react Castiel appeared behind him grabbing him by the head and set the demon ablaze. Crowley yelled in anger and frustration as he couldn't put out the flames. He left the body in a black smoke and sank back into the earth towards hell.

"Thank you Doctor, for the truth." Castiel turned back at the group in front of him and cocked his head to the side. "Where is Meredith?"

"She's down stairs. I'm sure she'll be up shortly." The Doctor covered his nose. The burning corpse was giving off a horrid smell. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes. We need to go to her. She may need our help. These creatures. They are stronger than she thinks they are." Castiel turned and led the group back into the caves once more.


	13. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you all think! :)

"River? I need you're help! I don't know how to drive this thing!" Amy practically shouted into the phone.

_"Did they go through the transformation already?!"_

"You knew!?" Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why didn't you warn them!?"

_"Because it's a fixed point. I can't meddle, I'm sorry! Now I take it from your reaction the answer is yes. Correct?"_

"Yeah it happened but we need to hurry I don't know if the Doctor will make it. Meredith was giving him a beating when they let us go!"

_"I need the date, time and location. Also make it 5 minutes from now. Got it?!"_

________________________________________________

Meredith stood quietly fully absorbing the time lost from the 200 people she wiped away. She could feel herself grow stronger. She felt guilty but it had to be done, so that those people would never have suffered. She looked up to see the three creatures in front of her. This was all their idea. They were the cause behind all this. They found a weakness in the time lock, they took her from her planet and turned her into a weapon. She grinned. Now she was a weapon against them.

"You mustn't fight us."

"And why is that?" Meredith answered the raspy voice. "Why shouldn't I kill you right now? .... Ah it's because you're the last ones aren't you?"

They remained quiet. Her bright gold eyes glanced about taking in the new information she had.

"Yes, I can see now that whole disaster is still yet to happen and yet already has. It's fun being attached to the time stream. I can spoil _everything_." Her smile grew sinister. She drew her other sword and started towards them. One creature raised its hand and shot out more charges of electricity, which she reflected easily with her sword. She continued forward, wings half open in a threatening display, reflecting more and more. The remaining two were behind the first concentrating their electrical energy into one large blast. "This isn't Naruto guys! That won't work on me!" She charged forward and jabbed one sword into the first creature's abdomen and sliced it's head with the other. A move typically reserved for vampires but she figured it would do the trick. Thick black blood spewed all over her clothing drenching her front as the body slid off her sword. The remaining two had released the energy and shot it towards Meredith, but she was gone.

She warped behind them a second later and stabbed the two creatures in the back. Not being able to properly restrain them, they pulled themselves off the swords and ran in opposite directions. _Ok. Chopping off heads it is._ Meredith gave a wicked smile. She loved a good hunt.

_________________________________________________

  
Cas paused and stopped the rest of the group. He listened quietly. "She's grown too strong. She's too dangerous now. We have to hurry before she loses herself completely."

The Doctor's heart dropped. He knew what Cas was talking about. She was too caught up in the stream. She was going to wear herself out of existence or worse, cause time to fold on itself. These fools have meddled with something they didn't understand, and at the cost of innocent lives.

They ran faster, they came across a large metal door, light pouring out due to being half open. Dean stopped the group and pointed towards the floor. There at their feet a puddle of blood was seeping from beneath the door. Dean carefully opened it to reveal the gruesome scene before them.

"Oh god." Rory couldn't look away. What was left of Herra was strewn about the office and ripped to shreds.

"Hell Hounds." Dean said plainly.

"Dean." Sam pointed at the wall to the left. There was a note tacked to the wall with a long fang like tooth. Dean ripped it off.

" _Hello boys,"_ Dean glanced up at the group. " _Reading this means that you've destroyed my vessel and sent me back to hell. Well done. Although it wasn't initially part of the plan I figured it would happen. Sad really. I rather liked that meat suit. Oh well. I've met a new friend, would you like me to tell you about him? No. I know what you're thinking. That would spoil the fun wouldn't it? I'll be seeing you boys soon. Don't get too comfy. And don't forget what I said about your girlfriend Sam. Leave her or there will be a repeat of this room you're in. Only I'll make you watch._

_With all my love,  
Crowley "_

Dean looked up from the note and looked at Sam. He was staring around the room tears brimming his eyes, most likely imagining the gruesome mess in a different scenario. "Damn it!" Sam punched the nearest inanimate thing he could find.

"Sam. We need to find Wings. Then we'll figure this out. Right now the priority is stopping her from ripping a hole in the space-time continuum."

"Now is not the time for movie references Dean!" Sam grabbed the note from his brothers hand and ripped it to shreds in frustration. "Let's go. I have to find her, just so I can push her away." He growled as he passed them.

"I'm sure she can handle a few Demon Dogs Sam. You might not have to take such drastic measures!" Rory tried to show Sam there may be another way.

"No. I can't risk that. I rather she be safe. Crowley is just trying to poke at my weaknesses. He thinks I won't drive her away. He thinks I'm too selfish. I'm not going to put her in danger just because I love her!" Sam stormed out of the office and continued the way they were going. That was the first time he admitted out loud his true feelings and will likely never happen again. He had to drive her away. He had to make her think he didn't want her. He had to hate her, and in that moment he did. He hated her for all the same reasons he loved her. For her impossibilities, for her stubbornness, for her pessimistic optimism, for everything she does that contradicts everything else she says.

The Doctor stared after the young man that claimed he loved his daughter. He chose to remain silent. He had seen into _Yvette-no Meredith's_ mind and seen the beginning of a similar bond. It wasn't as strong as what Sam felt, but strong enough that with a few harsh words, she would turn her back and flee. He didn't want her to go through that heartbreak, but the scene in the office had shaken him. He didn't want her to come to the same end. Although Rory was right. She just wiped 200 people from existence, a few dogs would be nothing to her. He didn't want to take that risk either, just in case Crowley knew something they didn't.

They ran down some stairs and reentered the large room that had once been filled with Cybermen, only to find it eerily empty. Rory got everyone's attention and pointed at the black liquid leading off to one passage. They couldn't see very far in the darkness. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and fiddled with the settings for a moment, finally finding the right one he turned it on into a make shift flashlight. It pierced the darkness revealing a slumped form off in the distance. They ran to it finding a strange creature.

"I've never seen this thing before in my life but it seems vaguely familiar." The Doctor knelt down to take a closer look. He gulped when he noticed the head was no longer attached to the rest of its body. Castiel was right. Meredith was slowly losing herself. "We have to hurry."

"Wait, come here all of you." Castiel reached out and placed a finger on each of their foreheads. "Those creatures have a curious effect on your minds. You forget them as soon as you look away. So I'm preventing that from happening to your brains. However this is temporary, it will not last forever, we still need to hurry."

"Thank you Castiel." The Doctor turned and followed what looked like Meredith's bloody foot steps. They ran up several flights of stairs, passing several labs filled with equipment of every nature. The Doctor stopped all of them. Something wasn't right. He shone his flash light every which way, she was close, he could feel it. Then finally he saw her.

Up on the rafters above them she crept slowly following another one of the limping creatures, unaware of the danger above it. It stopped and looked behind, it looked injured. Meredith's gold eyes flashed as she dropped behind it and thrust her sword into its back, skewering the creature. She reached around with her other sword and sliced off its head. More fresh blood pouring into her clothing. She didn't look like her self anymore.

"Cas I thought you said these things were strong. It didn't even put up a fight!"

"They are Dean. They're telling her things. Making the situation worse and worse with each kill. She might not be able to come back if she kills the last one."

She glanced around trying to sense the other creature. Finally her eyes landed on her group of friends. She dropped down from the rafters above landing lightly on the catwalk they were on and began to slowly walk towards them. Blood dripping from her clothing. She looked more like a predator stalking its prey than their Meredith.

"Meredith. We need to go." The Doctor cautiously walked towards her, extending one hand. "Please darling, let's go."

"No. I'm not finished." Meredith's voice seemed to echo and her eyes pierced through the Doctor's soul. She was too strong. "There is only one left."

"Leave it. You've hurt it bad. It'll bleed out Wings. Let's get outta here!" Dean walked up and tried to shake her out of this trance she seemed to be in but she knew he was coming. She could see it. This was one of the many outcomes. Before he could reach her she snapped her wings shut around her, and warped behind them. _It looked like she was sucked into a wormhole!_ Dean turned around quickly, not wanting to have his back to her. He didn't want to admit it but he didn't trust her like this.

"We will leave once I finish. Yes I injured it but it won't bleed out. It's the last of its race I must extinguish their little light." Meredith smiled a sweet smile sending shivers down Deans spine.

"Sweetheart. There's no need. You've proven your point. Let's go. We have a lot of catching up to do." The Doctor's attempt failed as she walked up close to him.

"Yes we do." She reached out and placed a hand on the side of his face. Instantly all of her memories became his. She in the meantime took some of his, not all of them, he noticed. Just the important events. Then she withdrew. "There. All caught up."

The Doctor released a breath he didn't know he was holding. She turned and walked down a ways before jumping off the railing again. She spread her wings wide and snapped back, flying up instead. A rush of wind hit them hard as she blew past them.

"It's somewhere up above us. We have to find it first!" The Doctor began running towards the stairs again.

"Slim chance of that happening. She's a hunter remember? In every sense of the word." Dean was close at the Doctor's heels. "Hold up I got an idea. Cas!"

"Yes, Dean."

"Can you send us over to that thing! We need to stop her from killing it! I can't believe I'm saying that."

"I do Dean. You have a good heart as opposed to what you may have yourself believing. Yes I can teleport us there. Everyone grab on to Dean." They did so. Cas placed his hand on Deans shoulder and immediately the ground left from beneath their feet only to land harshly once again. Rory and the Doctor fell to the floor on impact, Sam and Dean used to the experience however began looking around. They could hear the creature wheezing somewhere nearby. The Doctor stood and turned on the flashlight setting on his screwdriver once more. It's shine finding its way to the creature. Meredith was right it didn't seem like it was going to bleed out but the wound made walking and running uncomfortable. It sat on the floor up against the wall obviously ready to meet its fate.

"We don't want to hurt you." The Doctor began walking towards it, extending a comforting hand.

"That's a lie." A loud raspy voice rang through their heads. "We were the last because of you. You may not have done it yet but you will. It is inevitable, and I have accepted my fate. I do not blame you for what you will do. My kind sought to control that which cannot be controlled. I warned them against the impending doom they were bringing on our kind. The anger they were awakening."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"In forcing the opening in the time lock to take you're daughter. We created a weakness that the Daleks took advantage of. You've met them already. You're well aware that the great sacrifice you made was for nothing. They will always come back." The wheezing was growing louder, he was loosing strength. Perhaps she _had_ injured him gravely.

"See father. Let me finish the job." The soft timbre of Meredith's voice echoed through the cave startling all of them into turning around.

"As much as I want this creature to pay for what it's done to you, I can't let you do that." The Doctor stood in front of the creature with his hands in the air. He wasn't an idiot. A screwdriver was no match against swords, he was going to have to talk his way out of trouble again.

"Why? You heard what it said! Our family died for nothing. The Daleks will just keep coming back! I can see it! I can see everything!" Meredith's eyes shine bright with tears.

"Wings! You're loosing yourself in all that time stuff! Stop looking into the future and look right here! Right now!" Dean yelled at her, which seemed to startle her. A single tear fell from her eyes, leaving behind a shimmering gold trail down her cheek.

"No Dean. Now move! All of you! You're in my way!" She dropped her swords letting them dissipate into nothing. She reached for her hip grabbing an invisible gun and stretched out her arm. A light began forming in her hand, starting in her palm and moving outward creating a delicate looking pistol. "Move." She growled her voice low and dark.

"No Meredith! Control yourself!" Sam yelled angrily at her.

"Fine. I'll just have to cheat." Meredith's wings closed in around her again as she warped behind them and shot. Castiel watched it all practically in slow motion. He reached out and grabbed the creature's shoulder and transported them outside.

They reappeared on the rim of the Grand Canyon, a light breeze blew, reminding them of calmness in the world around them. It was night now and the stars shine bright on their faces. Castiel looked down at the creature in pity.

"You tried to warn them." He stated simply.

"Yes. I told them the failures behind their plans. I warned them of the power they were unleashing. I was merely shunned and punished for my insolence. I planted the idea in Herra's subconscious to keep this creature sane to keep her emotions and morality. She would've been worse than the Daleks had the out come been any different."

"Leave this planet. This is your only chance. I won't be able to stop her if she sees you again. Regardless of what you've tried to do." With that Castiel vanished leaving the injured creature healed and surprised at the mercy shown.


	14. Unbalanced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Meredith stared at the bullet embedded in the stone wall in front of her. She stood frozen watching it disappear and leave behind no trace other than a hole. She heard the sound of a breeze behind her. "Why?" She demanded. She had been asking that a lot today and she was sick of it.

"Because it was wrong. Because you have done enough today. We are safe now. There is no need to hunt down the helpless. You are loosing yourself with each kill while in this form." Cas spoke softly.

Meredith turned to face him. "Loosing myself?" She looked at him confused. "I am not lost. I know where I am. I know where I could be. There are endless possibilities, endless paths to take and I can see them all. I can see every outcome." She walked up to Cas, stopping mere inches from his face. "You have no idea what that feels like."

"Yes I do, I learned to block that out long ago. Knowledge like that is dangerous. You and I are very similar, both of us forgotten and ignored by time and laws of nature. Let me help you." Castiel stared into her gold eyes, looking for some form of recognition in them something to show him that she wasn't yet lost. There it was. A fraction of a second, but it was enough. The blue in her eyes fought to regain control, but lost, the gold coming back full force. Castiel knew there was still a chance.

She pushed him hard. The 'Angel' crashed into the wall causing the cave to shake. He silently removed himself from the hole he created. "No! I don't need you or your pity!" She drew her sword and started towards Castiel. "There's nothing you can teach me. I don't need your help!" She swung her sword with force.

With blinding speed, Cas pulled out his Angel Blade and parried the swing in the last second. Meredith lifted her knee and kicked him back into the wall. The cave began to shake violently, dust and rocks falling from the ceiling.

"Wings don't!!" Dean jumped on Meredith's back trying to stop her but she pulled him off and practically flicked him into the wall behind them. Knocking him unconscious.

"Dean!" Sam ran towards his brother making sure he was alright. Amidst all the falling stones and dust a loud rumbling began, the earth beneath them seemed to shift.

Castiel pulled himself out of the hole once more. "Sam! Take Dean and get everyone out of here!" He picked up his Blade and took a defensive stance before Meredith.

"What about you?!"

"I'll be fine Sam! Go!"

Rory ran over and helped Sam lift his brother and began dragging him away. The Doctor stayed put. "Doc let's go!" Sam called back.

"No! I'm not leaving her again!"

"Doctor! You have to go. I can handle this!"

"No!"

"FATHER!" Meredith turned to look at him her eyes back to their piercing blue, the gold along the edge threatening to take control again. "Go. Please." Her voice soft and pleading. "I can't hold it back for much longer. I need Cas to beat some sense into this other version of me. I don't want to hurt you. Please go! I couldn't live with myself if I did anything to you!" She was loosing the fight. Her eyes slipping slowly back to gold. "GO! NOW!"

"I love you Yvette. Do not forget that." The Doctor turned and ran after Sam and Rory.

Meredith turned back to Castiel. Her friend who was willing to save her no matter the cost. "I'm sorry." She whispered knowing Castiel could hear her through all the noise. Just before she lost herself into the gold light she heard his faint reply.

"I know."

________________________________________

  
The Doctor ran ahead leading the way through the caves with his screwdriver. They had to get some place they've been before. The Doctor looked around finding the all too familiar bridge, they ran towards it. Passing the labs again. They made it to the edge of the bridge. Everything was still shaking causing the it to sway back and forth. It was the only way across. He looked back to check on Sam and Rory. Dean was still unconscious being dragged by the two men.

"We have to cross! We'll have to do it carefully! Each of you grab a railing and take slow and steady steps! I'll go ahead to make sure the bridge is safe!" The Doctor yelled over the loud rumbling.

"This doesn't seem like it'll end too well!" Sam called back.

"Do you have a better idea?!" Rory asked as he took hold of the railing with his free hand, gesturing at Sam to do the same. Reluctantly he did. They began walking. Stopping whenever the bridge would shake making them almost loose balance. They were nearly half way when the roof of the cave ripped apart, opening up to the night sky above them. Boulders of every size began falling all around them.

"Run!" The Doctor called out, he turned and grabbed Rory's side of Dean. Being taller it made carrying him easier. Rory started toward the other end kicking rocks and debris out of the way of the two behind him. A loud crack could be heard far above. Sam looked up and saw a tall pine tree headed right towards them. He grabbed most of his brothers weight and threw him the remaining distance across the bridge landing him on top of Rory, practically throwing the Doctor along him. Just as the pine tree landed right behind Sam breaking the bridge and dragging him down out of sight.

"SAM!" The Doctor ran to the edge of the bridge grabbing hold of the grating beneath him he peered over to find Sam barely hanging onto a metal bar. The Doctor reached out to try and help Sam up, but with each attempt at grasping the Doctor's hand, the bar holding Sam would give way, little by little. The Doctor stretched as much as he could trying to take the young mans hand.

**_Snap_ **

"SAAAM!" The Doctor let go trying to catch him but ended up falling himself. Deeper and deeper into the dark abyss below. His hearts skipped a beat, and for a moment everything was silent. The wind and dust forcing him to close his eyes. He waited for the inevitable.

Then he heard it. The wheezing and groaning of his TARDIS. He chanced a look to see if he was imagining it. Just as he opened his eyes he saw the doors to the Police Box fly open. Welcoming both him and Sam in a bath of warm light.

They landed hard on what appeared to be several mattresses, which did little to soften the blow. The doors snapped shut behind them.

"Hello sweetie." Rivers voice brought the Doctor back to reality. He jumped up and saw her moving around the controls with exact precision. The TARDIS began moving again. Only to stop a moment later. Amy ran past the Doctor and opened the doors grabbing Deans other arm and helping her husband drag him into the TARDIS. The Doctor ran over and shut the doors behind them.

He ran back and began quickly helping River with the controls. "We need to stay! We have to make sure she's ok! We're taking this to the other side of the canyon!" The Doctor began typing things and pulling levers. Sam regained consciousness and went over to his brother. Amy and Rory were holding on to each other by the railings on the stairs. With a few more wheezes and groans the TARDIS took off once more.

____________________________________________

"Yvette! I know you can hear me! Keep fighting!" Castiel punched her hard in the stomach sending her through the wall beside them. A faint gold light could be seen inside the hole Meredith was trapped in. The cave rumbled louder as the light shine brighter. Cas knew what was coming. He shielded himself from the light just as the air began to be sucked into the hole she was in.

Then everything stood still. The dust in the air didn't move rocks stopped falling and the ground beneath him stopped shaking. The silence was deafening. He stood a little straighter and prepared for whatever came next. Then the wall exploded outwards throwing Cas back. He teleported out of the caves standing on the edge of the Canyon. He watched as Meredith blew a circular crater into the earth where she was trapped. The cave began to crumble in on itself. Opening up to the night, trees and boulders fell into the pit below. Cas knew the others would get out. He still couldn't help but worry.

He looked over to where Meredith now stood. She looked slightly different. Her hair had fallen out of its bun, laying straight down to her mid back. Loose black strands whipped about in the wind, the pale moonlight made her skin look fair and caused her wings to glisten a soft gold. Her clothing had changed. _Strange_. Castiel moved closer, reappearing on the opposite side of the crater she made. She was clad in a wispy blue dress that touched the floor, the sleeves were long and passed her hands. Intricate gold patterns covered the bodice of the dress. Meredith turned to face him, eyes connecting with his. They were no longer gold, but a terrifying silver.

"You've lost." Her voice echoed like it was far and distant. "She's gone." She smiled softly. "There's no coming back from this."

"I do not think that's true. She's still there. Fighting like she always has been. Those headaches were always you weren't they. It wasn't because of a wall that was placed. You were trying to take control each time but she fought you and she won over and over again."

"True. The little brat didn't understand how powerful we could be if she would just let me be. But she refused to remember." Meredith sneered.

"You're unbalanced. You need to find a way to work together, you were forced into a body that wasn't your own and she is willing to accept you, but you can not take complete control. You can wear yourself out of existence. Taking her with you."

"That's enough! I'm bored. We're done talking now." She raised a hand. A large boulder began to shudder and levitate into the air. She flicked her hand to Castiel's direction and the boulder flew his way. The angel dove out of the way looking back at Meredith, but she was gone.

She warped right behind him sword drawn and striking downward, trying to catch Castiel off guard. Cas raised his blade and stopped the attack and pushed her back off where she teleported once more only to be stopped again and again. It was a duel of reflexes. Everything happening in a span of milliseconds. Castiel kept up with the onslaught of attacks with ease. Finally a chance opened up and he grabbed her wrist, forcing the sword out of her hand and swung her around and into the side of the canyon. The force of her impact caused the edge of it to crumble down. Meredith stood and spread her wings, flying into the sky. Castiel did the same, materializing his own large black ones and took off into the night.

 


	15. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

_Why are you doing this?!_

_ Because you're weak. _

_You're too strong!_

_ There is no such thing. _

Meredith flew high above spotting the Doctor and his TARDIS on the other side of the canyon. She contemplated erasing them but thought against it. He was yelling something, she didn't care, she was busy. She drew her sword again and dove toward the angel as he sped towards her. They're blades clashed, the sound of an unbreakable metal against another sounded almost like thunder.

_Yes there is. Too much of something is never a good thing._

_ Why do you care, brat? _

_Why don't you care?_

Meredith swung her sword again, hard, hitting the Angel Blade with great force, sending a shock through Cas' arm. He kicked her down and she fell gracefully, she opened her wings and caught the air, swooping back up towards the angel.

_ Sentiment. Feelings. It's all a sign of weakness. The less you care. The less you get hurt. You know what your Samuel is going to say to you and yet you still choose to feel. _

_Yes I do. Because sometimes in order to grow stronger you have to be brought down to your knees. There's a reason we fall. A reason why with every failure we learn more._

_ There is nothing left to learn. _

_There is always something to learn._

_.... _

_Did you hear me?_

_.....yes. _

_Well?_

_Why are you so hopeful, little one? _ The voice grew softer.

_Because you're too pessimistic._

_ No. I'm realistic. _

_Then be realistic and stop fighting. Cas is just as strong as us._

_ True, but he did stop us from killing the last one. _

_Maybe, he's right. Maybe the point was made. There's no reason to needlessly shed blood._

"Yvette!!" Castiel flew up behind her and grabbed her wings letting them free fall back down towards the earth. Meredith struggled snapping her wings from his grasp at the last second landing in a gust of dirt.

_ He calls to you little one. _

_Why do you call me that?_

_ Because to me you are small. No matter the size of your heart. _

_Are you changing your mind?_

_ Perhaps. I was resentful of you. You pushed me back into the dark recesses of your mind. Stuck behind a wall of your own doing, trapped with the dark memories of your past. I watched your family burn for 1500 years. Don't forget I'm just as much a victim of this 'experiment' as you are. I was taken from my home too. _

_I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you._

_ I know that now, little one. _

_Will you let me take over if I promise to not push you away again?_

_ I believe a compromise is in order. _

_We better decide quickly before Cas thinks I'm too far gone._

Meredith and Cas had switched sides. She began parrying his blows and defending against his attacks. Cas gave her a questioning look realizing what was happening. He stopped. So did she. She stood silently, not even remotely close to being out of breath.

_ So what is your choice. Yes or no, little one. _

_Can I change one thing?_

_ And what may that be? _

_I tell you when to stop. I'll keep you from going too far again. It is my body after all._

_ Very well. I didn't think that bloodlust would be such a prominent trait of mine, but I suppose you may be right. We do it together. _

_Deal._

Meredith cocked her head at Castiel. "She says to stop using her real name. She doesn't want more to know it."

"Did you reach an agreement." Castiel stared into the silver eyes. The embodiment of the TARDIS attached to her soul.

"Yes, but before I leave. I must do something." She opened up her wings and took off heading toward the Doctor. Castiel still not fully trusting her appeared right next to the man.

"Meredith?" The Doctor looked at her cautiously. Her eyes startled him. _They were silver!_

"She's here, but I wish to speak to you."  
She landed quietly on the edge of the canyon.

"And who are you?"

"Another taken from her home. A ship with its own mind and soul." Meredith's gaze softened as the Doctor slowly came to the realization of who she was. "I've come to give my apologies. Your daughter is a brave soul. She faces difficult choices everyday, and yet never falters from choosing what is best for others. Regardless of the outcome of herself."

"I know. She's just like her mother. Are you going to let go?" The Doctor walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. It's an unnatural bond but a bond nonetheless. I hope you two grow to understand each other." A tear escaped his eyes. This was never a fate he wanted his daughter to have. She was supposed to be top of the class at the Academy, graduate with flying colors and serve in the capital. Not be the outcome of someone's science experiment.

"Yes. I will. You and your TARDIS have quite the peculiar bond as well." She turned to look at the Police Box. By then everyone was standing outside watching everything. Dean was awake now and resisting the urge to hug Wings, because he knew that wasn't his Meredith yet.

"I do?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You'll meet her soon enough, but she does care deeply about you. I hope to one day have the same bond with your daughter." Meredith turned to look at the group of travelers in front of her. "She's telling me to say sorry to all of you." She smiled. "I think I'm growing quite fond of this little one. Very well. I am sorry for hurting any of you in my anger. It will not happen again." Meredith walked back to the Doctor's side. "I'll be watching, but until we meet again properly. Take care of them." Her eyes began to fade back to their original blue. Dark and mysterious, a reflection of the night sky. She grew weak and fell into the Doctor's arms.

"Darling!" The Doctor grew worried catching her as she fell. Her wings falling to her sides pluming up a light cloud of dust. "Meredith!" He shook her to try and wake her.

_ Wake up now, little one. _

_I'm trying._

_ Want me to help? _

_Please?_

_ *Chuckle* Very well. _

Meredith jolted awake, gasping for air. Finding herself in her fathers arms. He hugged her tight. "There you are." He whispered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head. "Shhshhshh it's all right Father's here." He held her tight for a moment while she regained her strength.

Meredith stood from her fathers arms. She glanced down. She was in different clothing. The blue dress was cut up in different places where blades had met, and covered in dirt. She looked up at the group watching her. "I'm so sorry." She said to them. "I'll understand if you don't wish to speak to me. After all that we put you through." Meredith avoided their gaze.

Then she was attacked. Dean had run over and hugged her so tight he picked her up and swung her. "Wings I'm just glad your ok!"

"Dean! I'm glad I didn't hit you too hard!" She laughed, happy to be accepted by one of the brothers. Amy and Rory came up and hugged her too. "Amelia. I am sorry for making you witness what you did, and that's an apology from both of us. Please do not think any differently of me."

"You still scare me a bit, I'll be honest. But no I won't. I know you weren't yourself- well yourselves." Amy gave her one more quick hug before running to the Doctor, whom she had yet to embrace since they were gassed.

River walked up to Meredith next. "I hope you don't find it strange that I'm with your father. I hope you'll come to accept me as part of your family too. I knew who you were from the beginning, and I hoped that introducing myself before hand would make this a little easier."

"Don't fret. Everyone deserves to be happy. Although I feel like I should find it odd. I really don't. The only thing I'm weirded out by right now is the fact that I'm almost twice my father's age..."

"Oi. I can still ground you." The Doctor gave her a serious look as he came up behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it before walking into the TARDIS. River followed suit, along with Amy and Rory. Leaving only Dean, Sam and Cas outside.

"Cas I-... Thank you. For not giving up on me. For understanding." She turned to look at her guardian angel. She reached out and hugged him close. He was still not quite used to human interactions but he carefully reached around her shoulders and held her gently.

"You're welcome. I had faith in you. In both of you." Castiel pulled her back and stared into her eyes. He smiled. She had rarely seen him smile but here he was, smiling at her. She grinned back. For a moment she thought everything was going to be alright. That everything was going to go back to normal. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. But it couldn't be. She sighed and turned to face Sam.

"Mere-"

"Don't." She interrupted him. "I know what your going to say. I know all the terrible things you could say, and all the things you could do. I can see every outcome remember." Her eyes snapped to gold again. Chilling Sam to the bone.

"Meredith." Dean said her name with warning filling his voice.

"It's all right Dean. We're in control." She sounded like two people talking at once. Her eyes met his and she gave him a sad smile. She turned back to Sam. "I honestly don't know what path hurts more." Her voices were soft and full of pain. "The one where you yell at me to go away and leave you alone, the one where you call me a freak multiple times, or the one where you would go as far as to threaten to slap me. Perhaps even the one where you blame me for everything that ever went wrong." Her eyes were brimming with tears, she was fighting back the sobs. "In the end. It's only pain. I'm alone again. What reason I don't know. I didn't care to look. All I saw was the feeling of abandonment again. Of being lost and forgotten." A tear fell as she began to walk towards Sam. "I know that you feel something for me. At first I thought it was love, and I was hopeful." She stopped just shy of his face. She looked up to stare in his eyes. He was doing all he could to keep from crying, to keep a straight face. "My mistake." She whispered, sending a shiver down Sam's spine. "I see now that it's hate. The two are so strangely similar. I grew close to you only to find myself getting hurt." She turned and walked to the edge of the canyon. Her wings close to her back dragging along the dirt in her wake. Her eyes went back to normal, the gold fading back to a thin line. She turned to face Dean and hugged him one last time. He kissed her cheek. "What happened to no chick-flick moments Dean?" Her voice returning.

"Screw it." As he pulled her in for a tighter hug. She pulled herself from the embrace, and turned to Cas.

"I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure." She nodded in his direction. She turned to Sam one last time. "Good bye Sam. Take care of yourself. I don't know what I did to make you hate me but I hope that you forgive me one day." With that she fell backwards off the cliff. She fell gaining speed before opening her wings and soaring into the night.

Sam fell to his knees the moment she left. His heart couldn't take the pain anymore. He wanted to tell her everything. The whole truth about the threat and the secrets Crowley might've known. He wanted to hold her one last time, feel her warmth against him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the Doctor with a pained expression. "Sam. As a friend I would say to you, that you should've told her the truth. Admitted everything. I want to see you two happy. But I'm at war with myself. Because I as a father I also want to see her safe. She'll continue hunting things but the luck that follows you won't follow her. I'm sorry Sam." He stood and walked back to the TARDIS, stopping at the door he turned to the men outside. We're ready to go when you are. I'll drop you off wherever you want me to." He turned back inside. Dean barely even notice the Doctor had changed out of his ragged clothing into a pinstripe suit and long coat. He didn't really care. He was more focused on Sam.

He walked over and helped him up. Sam wiped away his tears and straightened himself out. "Let's go back to the bunker." His voice was shaky from holding in all his emotions. He turned and walked into the TARDIS not meeting anyone's eye.

Dean stood outside with Cas. "What'll happen to her?"

"I don't know. She's hidden from me."

"But you knew. You knew she was in there. You knew she was fighting. In the cave you could sense her." He turned to look at the angel. Cas was standing at the edge of the cliff where Meredith had jumped off.

"That wasn't her I was seeing. It was the TARDIS attached to her soul. They're equals now. They've learned to work together. Meredith is shielding the other and so I can't see them anymore."

"What did she mean she'll be seeing you soon." Dean walked up next to Cas and stared down to the canyon floor.

"I don't know. Only she does. She must've seen something while in her... state."

"I hope we see her again. Once this all blows over."

"Me too Dean."

They turned and walked into the TARDIS shutting the door behind them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first part. I'm gonna have a series going. Next is the epilogue which leads into the next part. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys thought! I'd love to hear it!


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER this is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

**Two Years Later**

 

 

"Bring her in." The tall man sitting at his desk closed the woman's file. She was wanted for many things. None of the charges really mattered. He wanted her for something else. She always seemed to escape, but finally, yesterday they 'caught' her standing by an open grave that had been set ablaze.

"Yes sir."

A moment later the doors slammed open. In walked a young looking woman. Looking no more than 28, her long Raven hair covering her face. Followed closely by six guards all pointing a weapon in her direction. They grabbed her shoulder and sat her down forcefully into the chair in front of the mans desk.

"Gentlemen. This is no way to treat a lady." The tall man looked up at the guards. "Remove her cuffs as they're completely unnecessary."

"Sir, she's a murderer!"

"I'm well aware of what the file says she is but I assure you, regardless of the hand cuffs she could kill all of us with the flick of her wrist. Now remove them and leave us be." He waved off the guard and turned his back to look at a monitor behind him.

Meredith raised her hands to the guard. "You heard the man. Take off the irons." She smiled a crooked little smile. "I heard you bragging to your friends. You fools think you caught me, but I feel I should deflate your head a bit." She looked up at the soldier, the gold along the edge of her eyes snapping across her irises. Her voice echoed, sounding like two people talking at once. "We let you catch us. Why on earth would we ever be somewhere we don't want to be." The young soldier was scared to his core. He removed the cuffs quickly and left the room. Followed closely by the rest of the guards.

Meredith chuckled. Her voice returning to normal. She stretched her self out on the chair and stared at the back of the Suits head. "What do you want from me?"

"Remove your coat." He turned and stated plainly. His stoic features didn't show it but he was shocked in seeing the stories be true. Her eyes shone as bright as the sun. They slowly faded back to a clear blue.

"Why?"

"I want to see if it's true."

"Fine." She stood and removed her jacket. From it fell a large pair of wings. She slowly stretched them as far as they were able in the confined space she was in. In the dark of the office they looked black although he was sure they were dark blue, the shine on them however was a faint gold.

"How do you do it?" His voice betraying his wonderment at the sight before him.

"You know how the Doctor's TARDIS is bigger on the inside? Let's just say they're smaller on the outside." She chuckled lightly at the mans bewildered reaction. She sat back down, wings splayed out at her sides casually. Seriousness taking over her features. "What do you want? You wanted to meet, I assume it was important. You are MH, are you not? Very James Bond of you." She teased, she hated high up government folk. Always so stiff and secretive, bossing people around from behind a desk.

"I have a business proposition for you." He sat down at his desk, composing himself and opened her file. "You have quite the file. You're charges are as long as War and Peace."

"Most of it's War I assure you." Meredith muttered and eyed the man suspiciously.

"What if I were to make it all go away?"

"At what cost?"

"Your services are required. You have a specialty in the supernatural, don't you?" He began leafing through the file ignoring her question. "Grave desecration, ghosts. Decapitation, vampires. Shooting a man with a purely silver bullet, werewolves. So on and so forth. A tragically heroic reason behind each charge."

"Care to be more specific? I have half a mind in warping to 1950's New York right now." She started picking at her nails. She didn't want to seem to eager. This was exactly the opportunity she wanted, but he didn't have to know.

"Work for the government. Serve your Queen and Country."

"I thought thats what Torchwood was for."

"They have their hands full preventing us from alien annihilation. I need something smaller. There's been an unusual increase in activity here in the London area. I need someone capable to find out why. Whilst taking care of a few cases I throw your way."

"You should know that I hate repeating myself, but for your sake I'll do it once. Answer my question: At what cost?"

"None, other than you have a responsibility now. You'll be paid by the case solved. You can't fly off into the sunset without permission. No going back in time for a random little adventure. You stay in this timeline. It'll be based purely out of trust. You break it and the charges return. You'll be chased out of every country. I assure you." He leaned on the desk to get a closer look at Meredith. She hadn't looked up from her nails this whole time.

"Give me two seconds while we discuss this."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?"

Her eyes turned gold again and the echo returned to her voice. "You believe in the supernatural. Therefore it shouldn't be hard to believe that two souls could be forced into becoming one. One day we'll tell you all about it, but in the mean time, we accept your offer." Her eyes glowed bright as she extended her arm to shake the mans hand.

She threw her jacket back on, wings disappearing beneath it. "I'll wipe the guards memories of me. It'll make future visits easier." Her voice had returned to its normal register. A light gold mist emitted from her left hand, as she played with it like it was smoke. This was going to be fun, no more searching, all the cases would come to her. She opened the doors. Immediately all the guards locked their guns on her. She snapped her fingers on her left hand and all of them fell to the ground unconscious. "Don't fret they'll wake up in a minute. Guess I better start looking for a flat, seeing as I'm going to be staying here." She turned and started walking out. "Until next time Mr. Holmes!" She called before leaving the building.


End file.
